Teir
by King Vic
Summary: ***Prequel to Through Jaded Eyes*** Before Anduin, Before Jadearra, there was Teir. This is the story of the elf who was ripped apart and put back together, who fought alongside Alleria and and took down the city of Dalaran-and how she was freed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Just after the events of the Siege of Orgrimmar, in the depths of Garrosh's compound…_

Partying broke out amongst the armies, as food and ale and music was revealed, but some of us remained solemn. I slipped away, going to one of the platforms high up, to watch in silence.

"It wasn't your fault."

I turned to see Kenlora there, sitting down beside me and letting her long legs hang over the edge, her silvery eyes studying me.

"I…I should've resisted, I shouldn't have let her go through with it," I said, my face oozing oily goop again.

"Leave us for a moment, Kenlora."

I straightened upon hearing my lady's voice, and turned to see her with a dark ranger at her side-one that wouldn't stop staring at me.

She nodded, pressing a warm kiss to my temple before standing and walking away, white robes swaying around her feet. I watched after her, affection warming my veins and causing my heart to shudder slightly.

"Teir…it is time we discuss more of your past."

I looked at my lady in shock, eyebrows raised, and I noticed that the ranger was holding an ornate box.

The puzzle box that held my memories.

"It is no secret that you are hungry to know about…your first life," she eased down to sit, the ranger sitting gracefully beside her, and I turned so that I was facing them.

"Are you finally going to give me what I want?" I asked, the screaming void in my mind trying to break out of its cage.

"Hold out your hand," the ranger said, her red eyes watching me and her voice choked with emotion.

I held it out slowly, confused and wary, and the ranger pressed the pad of my index finger to the puzzle box.

I gasped, and was sucked in.


	2. Part One

_Part One_

 _Teir Tortheldrin_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mom, you need to eat."

"Leave me, you ignorant thing!" Lyressai Tortheldrin is a trying woman, but I love her.

This is my daily mantra, every day would be the same: Wake up grumpy after a night of mom's terrors, force her to eat food, wrestle her into a bath, apply her medicines and perform the daily spells. Go to ranger training, where I was tormented and the target of everyone's slurs. Come home, fight with Mom because she didn't eat the entire time I was gone, then get her to eat, apply medicines. Get my own food, make sure we have a livable amount of money, then go to bed.

Wash, Rinse, Repeat.

"Mom, if you don't keep your strength up, the herbs won't soak into your system properly-."

"Why do you keep me?!" she spat, spittle hanging onto her chapped and bleeding lips. She looked truly awful. Her once gorgeous blonde hair had faded and cracked into an ugly grey, and her skin, once honey toned, turned a sickly yellow tone that was marred by pastes, bandages and scabs. She was sick, and it showed, "Your father would've put me out of my misery!"

"Dad would've hidden from the house by selling his damned trinkets and left you to The Mist!" I snarled, and the bowl in my hands broke, water splashing out on my hands.

"Don't speak of your father in such a way, you wretch! Your father was honorable and fought for his people-."

"Because they wouldn't let him run away from it! Now stop talking and eat your food, please Mom!" I was losing my grip on my emotions, and I really had to keep my cool, even with the tar burning on my back.

Mom dissolved in hacking sobs, and I sighed, running a hand through my knotted hair, and grabbed the comb, settling in behind the addled woman and gently moving the comb through the snarls, bracing her hair with my hand to keep it from hurting, and she slowly relaxed, leaning back against me, which pressed my burnt skin into the wall. I bit my lip hard to keep from hissing in pain.

She finally calmed, and I reached over, taking the now cool bowl of stew from the table and holding it front of her, "Please try to eat, Mom." I coaxed gently, scooping up a spoonful for her and holding it over the bowl.

She took the bite, and then a second, and kept on in silence until the bowl was empty, and I kissed her hair, movingly carefully to lay her back against her pillows, and I hummed an old lullaby until she fell asleep.

She was good for now, and I sighed, my head falling forward as the burns on my back made themselves known with a particularly crappy throb.

We had practiced moving along ropes at heights today, and the others thought it was hilarious to shoot boiling tar at me. I don't _want_ to know what it did to my hair, but it stung like a bitch and smelled pretty foul too.

I went into our bathing chamber, pulling the torn cloth shirt away from my torso, wincing and gagging when some of it tore away because of the tar, and took up the sponge on a stick and a thing of luke warm water, looking over my shoulder into the mirror to see the damage.

By most standards, I was somewhat okay looking. I had blue eyes, like every high elf, and I was thin. But unlike most, I was dark skinned, and it contrasted with the brassy rat's nest that was my hair. I shoved it off my face and away from my back, and angled the sponge, whispering a string of vile profanity as I began to pry the tar away from my skin.

The little shits hit most of my back, fuck.

There were days I didn't want to keep doing this. I just wanted to give up the training, say 'fuck it' and figure something else out, but then I remembered my first trip to Silvermoon.

 _I was four, maybe five, and I was rambunctious! Too much for Mom to handle, so Dad took me with him on his day for the Market, and we went to the large walled city of Silvermoon, and oh I loved it. Elves everywhere, and there was always action. Dragon hawks flew through the sky, and Hawkstriders raced through the street-most of the others had hawks pulling their carts, but Dad and I had brought ours with our hands, he said it was so that the feathers wouldn't damage the goods, so I knew ours were better than anyone's._

 _Thing is, I was a kid, and sitting in a cart all day was_ boring.

 _So like any responsible child, I got up and wandered off. Silvermoon had so many places to climb! I found myself on a ledge looking over the crowds when my vision tilted, and I started to cry. I was too high up, would Daddy forget me?_

 _It seemed to get the attention of passersby, and soon this tall, blonde elf in a bunch of gear was looking up at me, a big smile on his face, "Hi there small one! How'd you find your way up there?"_

 _I stopped crying, looking at the stranger in confusion, "I don't talk to strangers!" I exclaimed, though my diction left something to be desired._

 _He laughed, "Smart one, then let me introduce myself! I'm Talanas! What's your name?"_

 _"_ _My name's Teir!" I shouted back, wiping at my tears and sniffling, "I'm scared!"_

 _"_ _Don't be scared! I'll come up there and get you, okay? But you have to tell me how you got up there!" Talanas said, and I nodded, my little lip trembling._

 _"_ _I grabbed the piece of tree there and then landed on the cloth." I pointed, and he followed my instructions, looking almost amused, "Then I crawled on the tunnel thing and shimmied onto this ledge and now I can't get down!" I started to cry again._

 _He quickly followed what I said, and took me into his arms, "Shh, don't cry little one! See, I'm here and you're safe, okay? Now I'm going to get us down. Close your eyes and hold on very tightly, alright?" I did as he said, wrapping around the elf like he was a tree branch, and I felt wind rush past us, and then I was on the ground._

 _I looked at my feet, then the ledge, then at him, "How'd you do that?!"_

 _He laughed, and revealed the arrow that had rope attached, "I slid down."_

 _"_ _Where'd you learn that trick?" My diction was dodgy, but I was delighted._

 _"_ _I'm a Ranger! little one!" At my confused look, he smiled, "I make sure your family, and all of the other families, stay safe, and protect our city from bad guys. It's my job."_

 _I was intrigued, "Can I be a ranger?"_

 _"_ _Why, sure! But you'll have to be a grown up first. Speaking of grownups, let's go find your parents, okay?"_

He had returned me to my cart, and Dad hadn't even noticed that I was gone. I remember giving away a free trinket because I didn't know what money was, while Talanas had taken my Dad to the side for a chat.

I didn't get to go back to Silvermoon, after that. The day that Talanas' death had been announced, and Alleria had taken the command, I cried and cried and cried, and after so much shouting, Father took me to the funeral so that I could leave a trinket for the man who taught me how to get down from the scary places.

In retrospect, he had been more fatherly in that one day than Dad was a day in his life. I was going to make him proud, and not run from the fight.

I got the last of the tar off my back, hissing with grinding teeth as the water got into the wound, and I put a healing salve on my sponge, growling as the foul smelling paste hit the burns and got to work. After a lot of angling and mumbled curses, the entire mess was wrapped, and I slid on a clean cloth shirt, throwing the ruined one into the resource pile-scrap and used material that I sold in the village, to make ends meet.

Thinking about Dad sucked, because he used to be the light of my life, but now I could only think of him with a degree of irritation. When looking back on him, I realised that he was a coward-faking a leg injury to avoid military duty, selling cheap trinkets to avoid real work, and refusing every responsibility that he could.

And Mom idolized him!

I shoved the thoughts away, refusing to fume over a dead memory when I had to focus on keeping the other one alive.

I took a piece of wire from the shelf and wrapped it about my hair, around and around until it all stood in a mess off my neck, and I grabbed the duster to slide over my clothes-the village was filthy and if I came in covered in dirt, Mom would know where I'd been.

The day she caught me coming back…

 _It had been a couple years ago, I couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen at the time, and I just just made a pretty nice amount of silver pieces off of some game and the scrap I had brought in. It was enough to buy Mom a new set of clothes and some porridge to feed us for a few days. All in all, it was a great day._

 _I came in through the front, not expecting the screaming, and I dropped to the ground on instinct when Mom came stumbling into the hall, throwing all sorts of profanity around, eyes rolling like a panicked horse._

 _"_ _Mom! It's me! It's your daughter!" I tried to calm her, but she wouldn't let me near her._

 _"_ _You reek of that place! Of that vile and filthy place! You wretch!" She was screaming incoherently, and I was so confused._

 _"_ _Mom, I was only at the village trading game! What's wrong?" I edged around the wall, carefully placing the bag of porridge in the kitchen area, out of her reach, because if she punctured the bag and wasted it…_

 _"_ _I forbid it!"_

 _"_ _What?" What the hell is she rambling?_

 _"_ _Never go there again! Never! That place is perverse and filthy! I will kill you if I ever smell their stench on you again!" She was raving mad, but she looked dangerous, and for the first time in my life I feared my mother._

I shook away the memories, double checking to make sure she was asleep, before sheathing my machetes-a personal favourite, though they were frowned upon by the rangers for being a more Troll weapon-and took up the bag of scrap, slipping out the front door silently.

I went around to the back of the house and checked to make sure nothing had gotten into my game-two rabbits and a lynx, all clean cut with throat slits and a flank stab, cleaning carefully so that I can sell the skin, fur, and the meat-and if I were to be _really_ stupid, I could try and sell the bones to the more amicable trolls. As it is, I'll just use the bones for arrow shafts.

I put the scrap down on the bound planks, covered them with the tarp, and took up the ropes, looping them over my shoulders and grunting as I began to drag it Forward-Dad's cart became mine, and while he toted petty trinkets I carried real merchandise.

Suncrown Village wasn't to far from our home, but it was down hill, so I had to tread carefully with my load in order to not cause a rock slide or damage the goods. I ground my teeth together as I kept moving, and the village came into sight.

"'Lo, Tortheldrin!"

I smiled, "'Lo, Laevia," I handed her one of the ropes as the city girl bounced up to me, her braids flying about.

"How is Lyressai?" She asked, hoisting the rope, and we moved the palate much quicker with the added strength.

"Dying, stark mad, the usual," I quipped, earning a snort, "How goes your studies?"

Laevia, for all of her bouncy happy joy joy attitude, was quite morbid. She was studying to overtake the role as Lady of the Mists from the current Lady whenever she Passed-I never met her, she never left the palace except to go to the dead clearing to convene with the dead. The entire idea of it creeped me out, but it delighted her. I felt for her through, because there was no guarantee that she would take the title. The Lady chose who she wanted to be her successor, and she passed on immediately afterwards. Laevia feels that her studies and knowledge will give her a higher chance of being chosen, but I felt it was more personality.

Either way, her fascination with death meant she was just _dying_ to meet my Mom, no pun intended.

We got the goods into the village, and I hauled them up to the game vendor, who eyed me with a look of bored expectation-the haggler's dealt with me for ages.

"Tortheldrin."

"Evening Strider. I have two rabbits and a big ol' daddy lynx for ya." I hauled the tarp off of the palate, and he came around his stand, taking a closer look, grunting in acknowledgement of the different precautions.

"I assume these will be skinned, from the measures taken for clean death." He said, his voice gruff, which was an unusual find in a high elf, due to the typically lithe and smooth look we all possess.

"I planned to sell their furs, yes. I just need to know I can sell to you first." I cocked my head at him and tried to look adorably needy while also able to kick someone's ass-a delicate balance that comes naturally.

And it worked. With a sigh, he took his money from behind his stand, "How much are you asking for it all?"

I grinned, "Can I get five gold pieces and ten silver?" I asked, and he fixed me with a look.

"Four gold."

"Then make it thirty silver," I haggled back, the steps in the dance familiar and amusing.

"Four gold and twenty-five silver, final offer, missy." Strider was smiling though, so I knew I could haggle just a _little_ more…

"Make it thirty-five silver and I'll consider watching the brats for you," Strider was always wanting to take his life mate out, but the triplets make it a living nightmare for any nanny they get.

"Well with an offer like that," he grinned, and handed the money over into my pouch, and I grinned at the added weight, "Skin these top speed so that you can sell your furs before Nalia turns in."

I made quick work of the skins, and the meat was stored at Strider's, and I still had two stops to make.

I carried my considerably lighter palate across the road a bit to Nalia, where she was finishing a fur cloak.

"Nalia, I have some fur for you!" I called, taking a friendlier approach.

The old woman looked up, smiling brightly, "Ah, Teir, how sweet of you to drop by. Let me see what you have, darling." She made grabby hands, and I handed her the freshly cleaned furs.

She hummed, "Good, clean cuts, I expected nothing less. Freshly cleaned, so probably freshly skinned. No blood stains or any other discolorations, a good lynx pelt is so difficult to get…four gold for the lot and I'll throw in five silver for a kiss on the cheek."

I grinned, leaning over and planting a big wet one on the woman's cheek, "Deal," I said, taking the gold from the giggling woman.

"Come again, dear!" She set to work prepping her new furs, and I carried the scrap bag and empty palate down into the market a bit, looking for Cayna.

"Tortheldrin!'

Found her.

I moved towards her stand, which was on the front of her home, and found the young mother managing the chaotic orphans-Cayna was the Orphan Matron of the southern woods, and she got the brunt of the orphans from the Troll Wars.

"I have scraps for you. Hand over a monster while you look," I scooped up one of the little ruffians, and soon had three sitting with me on my Palate while Cayna judged what I brought her.

"Some of this is burnt from…tar? Those rangers need to grow up before you get killed," Cayna snapped, and I smiled, lounging on the planks and giving love to the little bundles of chaos that curled up around me.

"I can give you three gold for the lot minus this _really_ destroyed thing," Cayna held up my shirt from today, and I grimaced, they really did a number on that thing.

"Deal." We exchanged gold, "Thanks Cayna. I'll be back in a few days with more hopefully."

She grunted, taking children from me as I tied my pouch to my belt, pulling the duster closed to conceal it, "Ineris stayed up to wait for you, he knew it's your market day."

I nodded, waving my goodbyes and dragging my light and empty palate away across the square to Ineris, who was waiting with bags of grains and porridge and-

"Is that fruit?" I asked as I walked up, delighted at the sight of the apples.

"Got a fresh shipment in from those humans Anasterian seems to like this morning. Figured Lyressai would throw a fit if you brought them into the house, though."

It was known that Mom was not a fan of the village anymore. I smiled, "How much for one to munch on?"

"On the house, kiddo," he tossed me the apple, and I made a delighted noise as I smelled the fruity tang of it, "Now I got two grains, one porridge, and if you have enough I can spare some rabbit."

"I'll spend eight gold pieces tonight. What can I get?" I pocketed the apple and took out my pouch.

He gave over the porridge and grains, "If you add another gold piece I'll get you the rabbit."

I sighed, handing over a ninth piece, and he grinned, taking out a wrapped package and handing it over.

"Cook him in the next couple of days or he'll smell. Give my love to Lyressai."

"No chance in Quel' Thalas," I said, leaving the village to the sound of his roaring laughter.

I munched on my apple on the way home, savoring the juices that dribbled down my chin, and day dreamed of having a brave father and a healthy mother and friends that weren't triple my age.

I returned home, disposing of the apple core and storing the rabbit in the cellar, before taking the grains and porridge inside silently.

She was still asleep, thank the light, and the moonlight made her ratty grey hair gleam. I smiled sadly as I stowed my duster, taking my hair out of the wire and shivering as it ran down my back.

"Goodnight Mom," I whispered softly, tip toeing into my room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mom, please-."

"No! You will _not_ go into that village you thief!" Mom hacked into her hands, blood and spittle spraying across them and her sheets. She had gotten so much worse.

"I need herbs to make more paste Mom, you've been too long without treatment-."

She screamed incoherently, her eyes blazing. She was bandaged and smelly and bloody, and she wouldn't let me _leave._

I had tried to go to Ranger training the day before, and well, that hadn't ended well…

 _Hack, slash, dip, throw._

 _I was sparring with a dummy, the odd one out, while everyone else focused on survival exercise. The beauty of living so deep into the wilderness was that I knew all of that already._

 _"_ _Teir!"_

 _I flinched hard, whipping around to see my mother, haggard and grey, stumbling forward, an old staff the only thing keeping her upright._

 _Laughter and pity hummed through the other rangers, but I had to focus on Mom, "Mom? What are you doing here? How-?"_

 _My head whipped to the side as she slapped me across the face, and I knew we had an audience now._

 _"_ _How dare you?!" she screeched, "How dare you leave while I sleep and sneak away for your own selfish reasons! We are going home!"_

 _"_ _Mom-." I was so lost, "I'm in training, remember?"_

 _Her eyes blazed with old rage, and it hit me-her memory._

 _"_ _I told you no! You are too young to be here you brat! You leave me after your father-." She stiffened, and I sighed, looking around for any kind of help._

 _The rangers all laughed, but one was still, watching. Sylvanas. The second child of Talanas, the newest Ranger General after Alleria had left, and one of the most gorgeous elves I had ever seen._

 _I dragged my eyes away, looking at Mom pleadingly, "Mom, you're weak. Can you please sit and let me finish up, then-."_

 _She hit me with her staff. I went down, less because of the force and more because of shock, and she loomed over me, "Listen to me you wretch! I am your Mother and we are going home,_ now! _"_

 _I shook, shock, hurt and fear mingling into a grumbly cocktail in my veins._

 _"_ _Ma'am, you need to leave."_

 _Sylvanas, thank the light._

 _She whirled on the blonde elf, her face twisted in agony and rage as a piece of skin shellacked off of her cheek, "Not without my daughter, you twisted-." She stopped, looking at her for a moment, "Alleria?"_

 _Sylvanas flinched hard, "I am not my sister." She turned to me, eyes blazing, "Take this woman home, Tortheldrin."_

And so I had, and now she was a raving lunatic.

I was desperate. It had been nearly a month since I had gone to market, my game was going to rot and we needed food.

I snapped, _"Daar!"_ I flexed my hand, and the small sleeping spell dropped her onto her pillows, head lolling to the side as she was knocked out. Guilt slammed into me, along with pain, but I couldn't handle her when she wasn't lucid.

Tears pouring down my face, I shoved my arms into my duster and hauled my thankfully still good game into the town.

People knew not to talk to me when I was this angry, and Laevia simply mumbled a greeting and helped take up my burden, keeping her morbid obsessions to herself. Strider gave me extra gold and a pie from his mate, and Nalia gave me gloves. I gathered all we needed, and sat on the palate among my bags of food, tears burning my eyes and skin as they trickled. My hair was in knots in the wire, and I gave up on trying to get it out. We had barely any money left, and only enough food for maybe a fortnight.

I took my mortar and pestle, along with the fresh herbs, and began to grind them up, postponing returning to that house and the rank smell of sickness that permeated it. I saw people look at me with pity, but I didn't care. My eye felt swollen from being hit and my leg had a dragon hawk egg sized bruise from her staff. My back ached from a night of balancing carefully over administering medicine, and my eyes burned from no sleep.

I was falling apart, but I couldn't let her die.

My hands also stung from where the apothecary had struck me. He had been abroad, travelling the human lands, and had come back with recipes for all sorts of elixirs. I had tried to buy some of the healing ones, to test on Mom, but he wouldn't accept. He had been especially angry when I tried to take them anyway.

I sighed, setting aside the mortar and looking out to the river, which separate the southern and northern chunks of the realm. Rangers patrolled the water's edge, and a couple nodded to me when I raised my hand in greeting.

I looked up at the sun and realised it had been nearly four hours since I had left Mom unconscious, and took up my load to return home. A small, selfish part of me wanted to never go back, to leave her to The Mist, and to flee to Silvermoon, or to the village, or anywhere.

But she was my only living family, I must care for her until the end.

I returned home, sending a silent prayer in thanks when I found that she was still asleep, and I carefully hid the grain and porridge, as well as the medicines, and the duster. She mustn't know I left. I managed to free the wire from my hair, and I let it hang in a chaotic mess while I tended to Mom's wounds. I was rewrapping one of the worse ones when she awoke.

"Tyrannus…?" she mumbled, her eyes bleary, and I felt pain in my chest.

I had a brother, who was much older than me. He died when I was two in a troll raid. According to pictures, we looked alike.

"No Mom, it's me, Teir." I said softly, but her face didn't show recognition.

"Tyrannus! Help!" she cried out, scared, and I backed away, watching soberly as she calmed herself and passed out in a cold sweat again, the perspiration beading on her forehead.

I sighed heavily, mopping her up with a clean cloth and cool water, whispering reassurance as she twitched in her sleep. She was so frail.

I watched over her for the rest of the day, my head pounding with fatigue and my stomach gurgling with hunger.

She woke again as the sun was moving to set, but simply gazed out the western window-the brilliant golden light making her skin and hair glow, and her eyes seem bluer.

"I'm dying." She was lucid, and it was like a punch in the stomach. She was calm and lucid and _sad._

She sat up on her elbows, turning to look at me, and I held onto my composure by a thread as her eyes welled up with tears, the small trickles of water sparkling in the light.

"If I asked you to let me join your father and brother, would you?" She asked, her voice gruff and weak, and my breath hitched in my throat as tears burned my eyes.

"Not without a fight," I responded honestly, and she laid back down, looking up at the ceiling, and sighed heavily.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? I can pull the curtains if the light is too-."

"Leave me for the night, please, daughter. Go to Silvermoon and be amongst people your age, people of life. It would bring me joy to know you found happiness, even during this," Mother was weak, but she stood defiant.

"At least let me put what you'll need within arm's reach of the bed first," I asked, and she consented.

I quickly moved a couple of bowls of porridge, and a pitcher of water to her nightstand, along with candles for light.

Then I changed out of my grubby clothes, and pulled on some clean cloth clothes-a rarity-and my duster.

It was a pretty long walk form here to Silvermoon, and I usually trained in the Golden mist court yard. In fact, I haven't been to Silvermoon since Dad died.

So, off I went.

Night life is _weird._ The sky was dark, and stars twinkled, but the city was lit up as adults moved from one party to another, laughter and alcohol filling the air with its heady musk. I felt out of place amongst them, with their slutty dresses and open shirts, but I kept my duster on, concealing the ranger's blade sheathed at my hip. I let my hair fall loose in public for once, and I noted the eyes it caught as I wandered.

"Why hello there, stranger."

I realised that the voice was talking to me, and I looked up to see a tall man with raven hair smirking at me. He wasn't unattractive, but he didn't really do much for me.

"Evening," I nodded, hair falling into my face a bit, and he reached out to push it aside, but I flinched, moving it myself. I was uncomfortable.

He picked up on the vibe, and with a look of scrutiny he left. I sighed and released my held breath as he left, and continued on.

I found myself near the Bazaar, which held a quaint kind of pain for me-the only place I ever saw Dad for what he was, while still loving him for it.

I looked around, and smiled softly at the sight of the old ledge that a smaller elf had once been rescued from by a dashing ranger general, and I found myself clearing the climb with ease, and I perched up there in a nostalgic silence, missing what had been.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

I looked down and flinched hard, seeing a sunny road with Talanas grinning through runny eyes, but I realised-

This was a woman. A _gorgeous_ woman, who looked an awful lot like the old Windrunner-one of the sisters, then?

"I, um. Yeah, I'm okay," I said, wiping at my face and grimacing to find that my nostalgic thoughts had yielded tears.

"Do you need any help down from there?" The woman was small, with a ranger's build, and by the sunwell I think it's Sylvanas.

I stood and jumped, landing and rolling with it into a crouch, before standing and brushing dust off of my duster, "No thank you, I've got it." I smiled sadly into Sylvanas' face, the woman looked so much like her father but at the same time so damn gorgeous it was painful.

"Hey, you're one of my rangers. The woman I sent home with that sick elf yesterday." Sylvanas said, and I nodded, giving a mock bow.

"Teir Tortheldrin, my lady. The sick elf is my Mother. She is calmer now," I said, and I saw the pity in her eyes and resented it inwardly.

"What are you doing climbing about the city? I've never seen you go farther north than the river." Sylvanas quipped, and I shrugged, feeling lost again.

"My mother was lucid for the first time in months, and it made me realise how much I missed her. She told me to come be among people that are actually alive for a night, and well…here I am thinking on old memories." I shouldn't be telling her such a personal thing, but the look I got was one of understanding.

"My mother was an arcane addict when my sister Vereesa was born. She grew worse, and worse, and it felt like she was dying, and eventually my father had to chase her away from the spire, and bar her from seeing us, because he had caught her trying to steal the arcane magic in my blood." I never knew this story; it was…horrifying.

"Is that why you avoid using magic in combat?"

All elves, or apparently most elves, had some sort of affinity for magic-I liked to augment arrows with spells for accuracy or force.

She nodded, then gestured upward, "Follow me."

She began to climb, and I followed behind her, and we went far beyond the ledge, until-

"Oh wow," I was breathless, standing on a roof looking over the entire city. Up to the high, guarded walls of the court.

"The Thalassian Court of Nobles. It feels like a prison when you try to live there. I still remain in the family Spire, and my sister oversees affairs in the village." Sylvanas looked melancholy, and I knew the feeling well.

"I remember one of the messengers trying to coerce me to move into the city and work in the northern unit, when Alleria still led," I said, watching Sylvanas out of the corner of my eye, and I saw her wince at the mention of the elder sister, "It's the one time I actually said anything rude to someone I didn't know. They wanted me to leave my mom."

"And you won't leave her."

"Not on my soul." I said, and we smiled at each other. We weren't friends, but there was an understanding there.

Then the wind turned, and I caught the scent of foulness, and the clarity of the situation hit me. The realization must've hit my face, because Sylvanas nodded, "Go to her."

I cleared the roofs, sliding along and using the flat of my blade to glide down the wall, my duster catching air, and I felt for a moment like one of those trolls, throwing their lengthy bodies over the barriers and elf gates. I landed with a grunt, and didn't bother to sheath my blade as I raced down the road, only pausing to throw myself into the trees.

It was an accusation that I was half breed, because I was abnormally short, but when you put me in the trees I moved with far more stealth than even the Amani. I slithered through the branches, twirling in and around the connected canopy, eyes peeled for the dragon hawk eggs that would sign my death sentence, should they be hurt.

I hit the river, and slipped, hugging the lower, thick branches with my thighs and hanging upside down over the water.

Well, shit.

I looked around, out of breath, for any kind of branch to grab and get me back into the canopy, when I locked eyes with…oh, _fuck._

"Hi there, Mr. Troll. Nice night for a stroll, isn't it?" Stay calm, stay calm…

The tall thing came into the moonlight, aww mossy green skin, black paint and silvery tusks. His eyes held hatred and I think confusion. Elves aren't typically this friendly to them.

I waved again, hoping that I looked delightfully stupid and different enough that I wouldn't be killed, "I don't think you're supposed to be this far north, bud. Where you from?" I think he's an adolescent, his muscles aren't defined as the adults.

He cocked his head to the side, blue braids clinking together, and I carefully flipped over on the branches, dropping down into a crouch, freezing when he tensed.

 _"_ _I'm not going to hurt you,"_ I spoke in careful common, the accent thick but the words somewhat clear, _"I just want to get you home safe."_

He straightened up at that, and I was reminded how bloody tall trolls were-an insult to my shortness, I'm sure. He moved forward a little bit, limping, and I saw an arrow in his calf.

Oh shit, he's been sighted and probably left for death.

 _"_ _Okay that's a bad hit there. Can I come across and fix it?"_ Trolls were territorial, and that ground was stained with the inky blue troll blood.

He gestured for me to move forward, and I reached into my duster, thankful that I had herbs and pastes with me.

I swung up into the trees, careful to keep in sight of the boy as I shimmied across, and I dropped off a few feet away, taking up a crouch to prowl close.

 _"_ _Alright. I have to remove the arrow, and it'll hurt. But if you shout, the ones who hurt you will come back, okay?"_ What I had mistaken for confusion and hatred was fear and pain, and it intensified as he nodded, taking what I think was a belt and biting it. Good boy.

I counted to three, and ripped. Thankfully, it wasn't barbed, so it slid right out, and the troll went rigid under my hands, the muscles spasming as he struggled to keep quiet, but he did it.

 _"_ _There you go. Nicely done. Now I'm going to clean it. This will sting,"_ I moved slowly, carefully mopping up the blood with some leaves, then pouring a small vial of holy water over the wound. It sizzled and he whimpered-the first sound I'd heard from him.

The vial worked, and it already looked better. _"Well done. Now I have some paste I'm going to put on it, which will help stop the blood and make it heal faster. It stinks, but it'll hold until we get you home."_ I applied the paste, and he made an indignant stiffing sound, and I laughed softly.

He was relaxed under my hands now. He trusted me. I never thought I'd be tending to a troll by the river in my own territory. What would Mom say?

I pushed that side, and wrapped it with his belt and some leaves. Once I was certain it would hold, I backed off.

 _"_ _Can you climb? It's time to go home."_

He nodded, pushing to his feet carefully, and into the trees.

I let him go on his way, following carefully and causing a ruckus so that patrols would steer away, and I watched from the shadows as he climbed over the wall and left the realm with a soft pop.

I nodded, job well done, and turned to go home.

Mom would've been _pissed._


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Splat._

I froze, grimacing as the mud dripped down my face, in my hair and freezing my skin in the early morning light, and the laughter bubbled through the training court yard.

I was sick of these stupid, immature-

I snapped, something in me growling ferally, and I whipped around, identifying Talia Leafrunner by the mud on her hand. She looked at e, annoyingly beautiful with tawny hair and warm eyes, "problem, Halfling?"

I nocked an arrow and pointed. The yard froze, no one sure what to do. Even Talia froze-as far as they all knew, I _never_ missed.

Then I aimed up and shot through the rope, dumping the emergency reserve oil all over her.

It coated her skin, hair, and clothes-turning her into a black, oily mass, and her shrieks were music to my ears.

"What is going on here?"

I stood down, turning to see Sylvanas Windrunner standing there, deep blue armor glimmering in the early morning light, and a look of utter confusion plastered on her face.

"Tortheldrin. What happened." She spoke in curt sentences.

"Leafrunner picked a bad day to call me a Halfling and throw mud at me. So I showed her what it truly is to be dirty." I threw a smirk her way, and she was boiling with so much rage I imagine the oily was getting pretty toasty.

"She oiled me!" Talia squealed, and I snorted at the innuendo, amused as all hell by this.

Sylvanas' mouth quirked up, just the _tiniest_ bit-and I knew it'd be fine, "Leafrunner, go wash off. I hear about you harassing another ranger again and you'll be dismissed."

Talia fumed as she stormed off, and then eyes were turned to me, "Tortheldrin, go home for the day. No more antics, understood?" I nodded, strapping my bow to me and sheathing my daggers, and jogging out of the Golden Mist courtyard.

I wandered along through the trees, when it came.

I froze, muscles stiff and guard up as The Mist drifted around me, caressing my sides as it moved around, and I felt the whispers like a dull ache, the presence painful for the living.

"Why do you walk to the clearing?"

I jumped out of my skin, bow off and arrows nocked in a second at the…

By the Sunwell, what is _that?_

The thing-woman? -looked emaciated, with sunken cheek bones and hollow, silvery eyes that held just the faintest traces of blue. Her hair was so blonde it was basically white, and it hung like a net over her back and shoulders, to the ground. She wore black robes that hung off of her, and her papery white skin was covered with black and purple paints.

"I suggest you put that down, little thing." The thing spoke, her voice sounding like sandpaper and gravel being ground by a pestle, and I shivered as The Mist intensified.

I set down my bow, trembling, and I took in a heaving breath as The Mist receded, the whispers quieting. I watched the woman as she paced, and noted that she was barefoot.

"Are you dead?" I blurted, so curious it hurt, and the thing _laughed._

That's not a pretty noise.

"Not yet, child. 4,500 years is a long life, and it's not over yet." The thing spoke, and I realised with a jolt-

I dropped into a bow so low the tips of my ears touched the ground, "Apologies, Mist Speaker, I didn't realise-."

"Rise child, it's fine. You're a young youth wandering home and lost your way, I presume?" I nodded, straightening, and she smiled, revealing only a few teeth.

"I'm aware I look somewhat ghoulish. Due to my connection with the dead, I am ironically gifted extraordinarily long life. Now run along, little one. I sense that you care for someone dying."

I flinched hard when she said that, hurrying away without so much as a nod.

Death creeped me the hell out. Laevia was going to have a heart attack when I told her.

I knew something was wrong when I saw that the door was open.

I pushed my way inside, and I felt like something had punched me in the gut.

Mom was curled into a ball in her bed, crying and trembling, and the house was _destroyed._ All the food, all the money, everything we had, was either destroyed or gone entirely.

"Mom! Are you alright?" I ran to the bed, not caring, and looked her over carefully-no injury.

I shouldn't have left her alone.

She raised her head to meet my gaze, and raw rage ate at me when I saw a bruise forming over her eye. Someone had hit her.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I-." she fell into hacks, her bony, malnourished body shaking, and I found the water jug quickly-the monster had left that, at least-and brought her water.

"It's alright Mom. Breathe, relax. I'll figure this out. Is there anything…?" My face fell when she shook her head.

Nothing was left.

I kissed her hair and continued to soothe her until she fell into a tense sleep.

Then I pulled every lock, threw on the duster and stomped into the village.

People avoided me, but I looked around thoroughly.

If anyone sold something of ours, I would find it.

 _There._ A fur.

"Strider!" I raged, storming over, and he jumped, startled at the rage in my voice.

"Tortheldrin-?" I ripped the fur off of the table, examining it, and it was definitely one of mine.

"Who sold you this." I growled, shaking with rage.

"Turn around, across the way. Tiny, black hair. Told me his name was Coin."

I turned and saw the man, and oh he was _dead._

"Coin!" I roared, and he started, looking up, and the blood drained from his face.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he affected an air of calm, which I shattered by slugging him.

His head snapped to the side and he got knocked off balance, and I grabbed him by the throat, hitting him again and again on the chest, the ribs, the face, and when he got away from me and tripped, I kicked him over and over. I was screaming.

"You monster! You hit a sick woman! You robbed her! You robbed us!" I was so fucking angry, and no one intervened.

I saw Cayna ushering the children away, Strider looking around anxiously, and Laevia seemed lost. No one messed with my Mother.

 _No one._

"Pl-please-!"

I pinned him to the dusty ground, red hair getting In the way, and my lips were peeled back completely from my teeth, eyes bright with fury, and I closed his airway with pressure, "You _hurt_ and _robbed_ and _scared_ my _Mother!"_

"Stop this at once!"

I heard Sylvanas, but I ignored her.

"You left a bruise, you _kim'jael!_ You left us with _nothing!"_ His face was turning purple, and his eyes were rolling.

"Tortheldrin!"

"You could see the signs. You're even wearing gloves. You filthy scum on my boots, you _planned_ this!" I was going to murder. And I didn't care.

"Teir!"

I stood, carrying the weakly struggling Coin with me, and held him away from me, hand still closed on his throat. I felt a shuddering aftershock reverberating through my head, making my vision tilt as my fury intensified, and I thought I saw The Mist creeping in.

"He hurt her!"

"You cannot assault people in village squares!" Sylvanas looked shocked and angry, and I knew I looked shocking. I looked like a feral fucking lynx and if it scared people then that's that.

"He robbed us! He hit her and scared her and robbed us!" I roared, eyes on the somewhat limp elf whose pulse hammered under my hand.

"Drop. Him."

"Fine!" I pulled him close, and-

 _Snap._

He dropped to the ground, eyes seeing nothing.

A hush went through the village, silent as death, and I looked at Sylvanas, lip curled in a sneer, "I dropped him."

"Do you have _any_ idea what you just did?" She accused, her body humming with anger and shock.

I looked down at the dead man on my boots, and I kicked it.

My veins were filled with adrenaline and fury, and I knelt down, digging through his pockets until I found a pouch that clinked heavily.

I pocketed it, and then resumed my stance, knowing eyes were on me.

"I sent you home to calm down, not _murder!"_

 _"_ _He assaulted her!"_ I snarled, something vaguely not human humming beneath my tone that I didn't recognize, and she flinched, staring at me hard.

It was silent for a very long time, until Strider spoke up, "Tortheldrin is speaking the truth."

Sylvanas turned slowly towards the fur trader, eyebrow raised, "Witness?"

"The dead guy sold me a big bundle of furs that was clean cut in a way I've only ever seen from her, and he had her palate. He stole from her."

"And the sentence of theft and assault is at the liberty of the victim to decide." I spat, and Sylvanas whirled on me again, "I decided on immediate execution."

I spouted law at her. I wasn't going to be arrested.

"When this weighs on your soul at judgment day. You will remember this conversation."

With that, she left.

I looked down at the body again, and then I left the village.

I walked in the door to the house, and Mom looked up from where she was kneeling on the floor, her hands sliced open.

"I'm s-sorry. Tr-trying to clean-."

"Shush, Mom. It's alright." I helped her back to bed and bound her hands, and she didn't ask.

I felt different, filthy.

My rage had leaked away, and it felt like a filthy film of filth covered my skin and my mouth, suffocating me in my thoughts.

She fell asleep again, and I kept the pouch on me-we will never again be caught unawares.

I slept against the front door that night, the moonlight illuminating the surrounding area as I stared at my hands, the sound of Coin's neck snapping on a constant repeat in my head.

I didn't sleep, but I didn't feel tired either. I felt kind of numb.

When the sun rose and I silently left for training after tending to Mom, I dreaded it instead of yearned for it.

Did killers need to be trained to kill?

I walked into the court yard, and eyes landed on me. Word had spread quickly, then.

I silently took up my blades and hacked at dummies, studiously not talking to anyone and hoping no one would talk to me.

I felt Sylvanas' eyes on me, burning a whole through my back as I worked, but I wouldn't look at her.

I couldn't.

I could hear them whispering, and it irked me and irked me until I finally snapped.

I turned around silently, and the others dropped their conversations like they were hot coals, watching and the blades in my hands warily.

I dropped the blades and flexed my fingers, stretching them carefully, looking each of them in the eye before turning and sparring hand to hand with the dummies instead.

Sweat poured down my back and coated my upper lip as I worked, and I knew the teasing and bullying wouldn't happen again.

Now they knew I could kill-a question few of them had thought about and fewer still had answered.

At the end of the day, I silently trekked home, stopping to pick up porridge for Mom, and no one spoke to me, Laevia even avoiding me.

I think me murdering someone in front of her had turned her off of death.

I walked into the house just as numb as I had been when I left, and silently made Mom's porridge and coaxed her into eating it, her lucid eyes watching me carefully.

She knew. She had to know.

But she said nothing, and I fed her and gave her water and bathed her, before dressing her and practicing her medicines and grinding fresh herbs, and by the time she was asleep the house stunk and I was filthier than before, and the moon was shining.

I flopped down in front of the front door again, laying on my back this time and looking at the sky.

I don't know if I would sleep, though I doubted it.

I heard something in the woods, and was on my feet, daggers out in an instant, eyes burning from lack of sleep and swaying slightly.

I glared into the deep, inky black woods, daring the cause of the noise to show itself.

It did, in the form of a bunny.

I killed it and put it on the palate.

I sat down again, back ramrod straight, and wondered. When did I turn so cold, so ruthless? When would I murder someone without a thought? How did I get here?

My head shook with that aftershock, and it all made sense.

I felt shaken, filthy and misshapen, and I curled into a ball against the door, glaring out at the night as I mulled over my thoughts.

As long as I keep Mom alive, then this is all worth it.

The sun began to rise, the little hints of pink first hitting the sky when I saw the silhouette.

I nocked an arrow at it, tilting a little violently to the side, and stared at it until it grew lighter and the shape became-

"Sylvanas." I croaked, my voice as ugly as the rest of me.

She moved from her perch, and I suddenly knew that she had been there all night.

"Sleep, Teir. I'll watch over your Mother today."

I tried to get up, but I lurched over to the side as shivers racked through my body.

Sylvanas sighed, and I was lifted, curled into her as she opened the door quietly, slipping through my house to the back room at my mumbled directions, and I was set down carefully against the pillows.

I started to drift, and felt her fingers smoothing down my hair and the mattress sink as she sat. She was there for a while, simply petting me and watching over me, humming occasionally.

I was nearly over the edge of the sleepy abyss when I heard, "Please don't be afflicted with the madness I'm starting to see, little lynx."


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I felt like chicken fried shit when I woke up.

I blinked blearily, the room carefully coming into focus, and I noted the light-

"Mom," I croaked, my head pounding and throat scratching-dehydration.

I turned and rolled off the bed, my limbs shaking like a newborn Hawkstrider-hunger, blood sugar crash possibly. My duster gathered around me, and my gloves were in my line of sight on my hands-so I was in my selling clothes.

I was over exhausted, how long have I been asleep?

I made it to my feet when I heard the sound- someone was in my house.

I snatched the knife from underneath my pillow, and I prowled to the door, pushing it open-

Sylvanas was sitting at my mom's bedside, singing.

I froze, and she turned and looked at me, her hand stilling in my mother's hair, and she eyed the knife, "She ate something small every couple of hours and is well watered, I did what I could with all of these odd herbs and remedies, but she doesn't remember much and you have no paper instructions."

I put the knife down on my broken vanity, stepping into the living room threshold slowly, trying to keep a hold on my tremors.

"How long…" I hacked, bending over as my head was blindsided by a searing pain, and for a moment everything went red, then Sylvanas was kneeling next to me, helping me into a chair and putting a thing of water to my lips.

"Take it slowly, Tortheldrin. You've been asleep for a couple of days."

I spluttered, water spraying out of my mouth and down my front, days?!

"Shh, it's alright, breathe. I've been here the entire time; your home has been protected." This was the Sylvanas I saw on the roof of Silvermoon, soft and caring.

I took in some deep breaths, keeping my eyes shut until my head clearing, and I opened them to find Sylvanas watching me carefully, eyes searching for something.

"Are you aware of what insanity is, Tortheldrin?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"Yeah," I said, my voice still rough, but not quite as horrid.

"Can you explain it? Put it into words?"

I sighed, raking a hand-a probably filthy hand, I need to bathe-through my hair, which was snarled, "Whenever your brain sees things backwards, I guess."

Sylvanas got this sad look on her face, like she felt bad, "In some ways, yes…insanity can be severe depression, where every minor sadness turns into despair so overwhelming that nothing seems the way it should. It could be a paranoia, where you never sleep or stay still for fear of an invisible hunter finding you. In a bunch of cases…it's when your rage takes over and you become a killing machine, taking out a score of men with the strength of a thousand."

I felt ill, "Why are you telling me this?"

"What do you remember about your father?" She steered the conversation in a completely different direction, and I flinched, looking at mom's curled up form.

"Talk outside- _he_ triggers her fits." I whispered, curling the water jug into my arms and heading to the front door.

I sat down outside, little ways from the house, and when the door shut behind Sylvanas, I sighed heavily, "My father was a merchant who sold trinkets and never aspired for anything greater-not a bigger home, another child, more money, a title, anything." I took a deep breath, beating back the disappointment, "He fled the draft during the beginning of the troll wars, and my first clear memory of him is your father disciplining him for letting his child run away in Silvermoon, and four years later rangers came and collected him for the war. Then we got a condolence letter and a bag of money." I took a deep breath, "He had a temper, a really bad one, and…Mom will never admit it, but I think he hit my older brother, before he died. I think the rage got to be too much."

I didn't talk about my brother much, but from the stories, and the _very_ vague memories of him, it was easy to tell that my mom loved him more than me, and dad hadn't liked him very much.

"I wasn't aware you had a brother," Sylvanas noted.

"Tyrannus Tortheldrin. He died when I was two." I explained, and she nodded.

"So your father had a temper?" she prodded.

I snorted, "I totally get it from him. He was an ass when he wanted to be-when your father died, apologies, I wanted to go to the funeral and pay my respects, and he had yelled and stomped and thrown things…" I shuddered, that night had been horrid…

 _I had been ten, and the news of Talanas Windrunner's death had circulated like wild fire, and I was a sniffling wreck, and I saw on the missive that it was an open invitation to Quel'Thalas to attend the funeral._

 _I shimmied down the tree trunk across from the house, padding in to see Mom and Dad going over something adulty. I trotted up and stood patiently-they'd acknowledge me._

 _"_ _Yes, Teir?" Dad asked, turning and looking at me, his eyeglasses twinkling in the light-it was a pretty day._

 _I handed him the missive about Talanas and waited for him to finish reading it, then spoke, "I want to go to his funeral."_

 _He stiffened, his face contorting, "It's not appropriate."_

 _"_ _But it's open invitation to all of Quel'Thalas!"_

 _He growled low, and I flinched, "You have no attachment to him, Teir."_

 _"_ _Sure I do! He helped me down off that ledge in Silvermoon, remember? He's why I want to be a rang-."_

 _"_ _You're_ not _going!" He yelled suddenly, both mom and I jumped._

 _"_ _Sweetheart-." Mom tried, but he whirled on her._

 _"_ _It's inappropriate for a child to go, Lyressai!"_

 _"_ _But if she wants to pay her respects…" She trailed off, shrinking under his gaze, and he whirled back on me._

 _"_ _You are not going!"_

 _"_ _But Dad, you don't even have to take me! I know where their village is I can run-!"_

 _"_ _YOU'RE NOT GOING!" He boomed, looking so scary that I took a few steps back, my tiny, child form quivering._

 _"_ _Teir go outside," Mom said quietly, her tone underlined with anger, and I practically fled the house, immediately going around the side and crouching under the window to listen._

 _"_ _What is wrong with you?!" Mom snarled._

 _"_ _Me? That girl wants to attend a_ funeral! _" Dad was so angry._

 _"_ _She wants to pay her respects, it's_ polite. _Practically every elf in the Realm will be attending!"_

 _"_ _Then it'll be too dangerous for her to go!" Dad yelled._

 _"_ _Well if we went with her-."_

 _"_ _Lyressai!" there was an odd noise, like something being hit, and silence for a moment, then he continued "That man disrespected me in front of the entire Bazaar, don't you remember?"_

 _"_ _Of course I remember, but it is still common courtesy, and if Teir wants to go mourn him-."_

 _"_ _Then she can do some from_ here! _In fact, she's grounded until that wretched funeral is over!"_

 _I peeled away from the window, tears boiling over as I stood in front of the door, and I walked in silently, head down and hair hiding my features as Dad listed out my grounding._

 _Then I heard the Hawkstriders._

 _Two blonde women rode up, atop gorgeous striders, and they looked a lot like Talanas._

 _"_ _Vereesa, Alleria, why-." Mom dropped into a bow, and so did Dad after she jabbed him. I just stared._

 _Alleria looked down at me, "Why are you crying, small one?"_

 _I sniffled, "I'm grounded." I said simply._

 _She dismounted, green armor glimmering, and crouched down in front of me, a lot like Talanas, "Well Grounded, I'm Alleria Windrunner."_

 _Hey! "I knew your dad!" I exclaimed, recognizing her name, and a sadness seemed to fall over her even as she smiled._

 _"_ _Did you? I hope he was nice," she said kindly, and I nodded vigorously. I felt Dad's rage from behind me, but I liked this lady!_

 _"_ _He helped me down off a ledge in Silvermoon. I wanted to give him a trinket," I revealed the little charm I had made from my pocket-I wanted to put it on his grave._

 _She smiled, "Well, I see you got the missive. I'm going to guess that you're Teir?"_

 _I nodded vigorously, she knew me?_

 _"_ _Well, little one, my father personally wanted my sisters and I to invite you-he left it in a special letter." She revealed this letter from her pocket, and I heard dad grumbling as Mom took it and read over it._

 _"_ _My! She'd be staying in the Windrunner spire! What an honor!"_

 _"_ _She can't attend." Dad was such a party pooper._

 _Alleria froze for a moment, and her expression hardened, "Vereesa, show Teir how to climb, I think it'll be fun for her."_

 _I was lead away by the smaller, blonder elf, who was considerably younger, and amidst the shimmying amongst the branches, I saw Alleria towering over Dad, her face anything but friendly._

 _I was allowed to go after that._

"My sisters coerced your parents into letting you stay with us?" Sylvanas cocked her head, as if trying to remember a small redheaded twit.

I shrugged, "In retrospect, I was probably taken away so that I didn't get scared, but it worked."

We sat in silence for a long while, until Sylvanas said, "I think your father was insane."

I snorted, "me too."

"No," she was completely serious, "I think your father was actually mentally unstable, Tortheldrin."

I froze, that phrase like ice in my veins, "But…that would mean…it's hereditary."

She nodded, and I thought I was going to die.

"You're saying…?" My eyes were wide as saucers and my heart was thundering in my chest.

"There are ways to restrain it, to control it-."

I took off, my bare feet sliding through the grass, and I heard her take off-she was considerably faster than me.

But she's admitted in training that she sucks at climbing…

I stopped for a second, launching into the trees, and I heard her curse much louder as I flew through the trees, climbing something I was so used to that I could make it to Silvermoon in minutes on autopilot.

I couldn't tell where she was, so I kept moving, away, away, awa-

I stopped, nearly flying out of the tree, and froze. She stood at the river's edge, glaring at me.

How the hell…?

"Because this is _so_ mature of you, Tortheldrin." She quipped with a little malice, "Get your ass down here. _Now."_ She sounded like-

She sounded like a mom.

I slid out of the tree sheepishly, my feet touching down silently, and she glared.

"Now I know why the others don't mock you for your climbing abilities." She said, and I huffed with amusement, "But that was so damn stupid of you-." She clenched her first for a moment, and took a deep breath, "I know how to arrest the madness, how to control it-my little brother was born with the same kind of thing. Let me help you."

Mom got worse.

She got so much worse.

It had been weeks since the revelation of my madness, and Sylvanas spent more time than not at the house, guiding me through meditation techniques and mental exercises-she was helping me build a mental landscape, where I could compartmentalize and essentially lock away the madness. I was envisioning it as senseless screaming which didn't have a face-I hoped it never had a face.

As for the rest of my mind, I thought it'd be a nice library-all my stories and little quips could be stored in books. I could recall things by reading one of the many, and it was warm and all mine.

I sat in the sauna of my house, thinking on those books while mopping up the most recent puddle of bile-it had been a _long_ night.

The door opened, and in with it came Sylvanas and a bag of ice, I sighed contentedly as I essentially pressed my face against the bag, handing the mop over to Sylvanas and lounging on the clean section of the floor.

"How long until she needs a fresh round of herbs?" Sylvanas asked.

"We only bought this set a few days again and already I'll need to go out for more-we're going through so much money…"

I had spent precious gold pieces to get into the Silvermoon library and spent the entire time looking for anything I didn't know on the sickness, and all I got out of it was that the more effective herbs were rarer, and thus, more expensive. I was barely making enough for food at this point-we couldn't leave her alone to go hunting for game, it sucked.

Sylvanas finished cleaning up the vomit, and I bound mom's newest wounds-she had ripped a lot of skin open by clawing at it during one of her fits. She looked so damn frail, and she couldn't keep anything down.

"I'm going to have to return to the Spire soon…make sure to contact me if you need me, understood?" Sylvanas had taken on an older sister role, verging on Mother, and it was warming.

I nodded and she left with a nudge to my shoulder, and I watched out the window as she ran off towards her home. I felt drained, sweaty, and miserable.

Mom suddenly sat up shrieking, and back into the insanity I went.

I threw another letter for help out the window, which was surrounded by dents and cracks from my fists.

She was in such a state all the time, and by the light I needed help but I just-

My pride. What was left of it, at least.

I ran a hand through my hair, ripping at it, staring longingly at the sky as I cleaned up more of Mom's wounds and slapped on more paste. I hadn't left this damned room in weeks, except to go find more herbs and leaves. I hadn't eaten in so long, and god I was _tired._

Mom's hair was almost completely gone now, and what was left was lanky and grey. Her skin was sallow and pale, and covered in bandages from where it had slid off of her in grafts. Her entire body was bony and malnourished, and her hands were gnarled.

She didn't remember my name.

She didn't remember Dad, or Tyrannus, or me!

My face burned with tears, and I gulped back sobs as she continued to ramble incoherent and scream.

The clock ticked midnight, and I looked at the chart of the year on the wall, and with a jolt, I realised-

It's my birthday.

"Mom, _please-."_

"Get away from m-." She hacked up more blood, her chin and sheets already spattered with plenty of it, and her eyes were so glassy.

I sighed, leaning back against the wall and scratching another tally into the destroyed floor- _Day 98 since Sylvanas had gone home._

She hadn't come back, and I hadn't reached out-though the ever growing pile of parchment in the corner shows how badly I wanted to.

The house was destroyed; the floorboards were broken and pocked, the walls had holes and were dented from me pounding them when the rage got to be too much, every piece of cloth in the house had saliva vomit or blood on it, and the food stores were so low it was hilarious-I actually cooked a _rat_ yesterday, and even ate a small amount of it raw, before using the fur to scrub at more of the blood.

Mom fell back, letting a dejected wail fill the house, and I groaned as my stomach growled and my hands shook.

"Mom, I love you." I said quietly, even as she couldn't hear me-I'm pretty sure her hearing had gone, because her sight was basically dead at this point-I had checked, her pupils didn't react at all anymore.

I checked the kitchen again, knowing all I would find was dust, and I sighed, looking longingly at the duster-if I could just go hunt, and get something from the village.

But no, no one trusted me anymore, not after Coin.

And if I left, Mom might die alone.

I sobbed hollowly, realizing that I had no parchment or ink left to plead to Sylvanas-

I know where the spire is.

I looked at Mom, determination reigniting this will in me that had just sort of died.

I applied the last of every salve and paste and herb in the house-which wasn't much-and used every sort of minor spell I could think of; it'll _have_ to hold.

"I'll be home soon." With that, I took off for the Spire.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My muscles burned horribly-god I was too malnourished for this.

The Spire came into view, and I dropped out of the trees so ungracefully that I blacked out for a second, and I scrambled up the path, practically falling against the door as I pounded on it.

I was shaking so horribly, and oh god-

The door opened, and I fell forward, only just being caught before I hit the ground, "What-Teir, Teir what's wrong?"

I was straightened up, and my head lolled as I locked eyes with Sylvanas.

"Mom…bad…no food….no money…ate a rat…so hungry…" I was shaking so bad, and she was easing me down to the step with the orders to wait, and she disappeared back into the spire.

She returned again within a couple blinks, or maybe I had passed out, with a tray laden with meats and water, and a blonder, younger here.

"Vereesa…" I was coughing, and the younger elf sat in front of me, taking the tray from Sylvanas and starting to get food into my system.

"How long did you leave them, Sylvanas?" Vereesa asked, her voice laden with shock as I inhaled whatever she put in my mouth.

"98 days," I said, knowing for a fact, and Sylvanas winced as Vereesa gasped.

"Sylvanas!"

"I thought she would write!" Sylvanas retorted, crouching down beside me and holding the pitcher of water to my lips.

"I did," I said after I had drunk my fill, "Never sent the letters…there were so many…so many…"

"She's practically delirious, by the Sunwell she needs a healer," Vereesa looked so concerned, and so did Sylvanas-it was like having two blonde mothers.

"I'll get her some potions," Sylvanas left, and was back again a few blinks later with oddly coloured liquids, which she bullied me into drinking, and I felt so much better.

"God I feel normal again," I sighed, and the Windrunners snorted.

"Welcome back to the realm of the heal-."

We all turned to see a man running up, a woman curled in his arms-she was bleeding.

"Lor'Themar, what brings you? Who is this?" Sylvanas stood, stepping over me to meet the panicked man-her second, Lor'Themar Theron.

"Please, Sylvanas, this is Elynae Bloodstrider, border guard. She's my lifemate and she's hurt!" Lor'Themar was a slender but well built man with long platinum hair, and indeed his woman-Elynae-was a border guard. She wore the golden garb, complete with golden tipped ears and black gloves that ended in metal talons. Her head lolled to the side as she groaned.

"Vereesa, take the woman inside," Vereesa took Elynae and raced over me, into the house, "What did this, Lor'Themar?"

"Undead! Scourge! Led by Prince Arthas! They've been wreaking havoc in Lordearon and they've breached the elf gate!"

I stood immediately, glad I brought all my weapons with me.

Nothing has breached the elf gate. _Nothing._

"Son of a bitch." Sylvanas cursed, "Silvermoon. Now. Mobilize every team you encounter on my orders, get couriers moving. Take my Hawkstrider. Go!" he took off, and she turned to me, "We're going to tag team a butcher."

Excitement hummed through me as we took off for the south, and the scent of rot hung thick in the air. I saw other rangers, mages, and warriors moving along with us, and then I had an idea.

"I'm taking the trees, I won't be seen, and I can cause chaos throughout." I said, and she nodded.

I launched up, taking a moment to get my bearings, and my muscles felt _much_ better now that I was fed, and I took off, shadowing Sylvanas and the others, until we got eyes on the-

Oh…my…god.

Lor'Themar hadn't been kidding when he said undead. Ghouls, banshees, monstrous abominations which looked to be different body parts sewn together, and a host of other foul creatures, and at the head of it-

Arthas, the fallen Prince.

I nocked an arrow and fired, and it lodged into the arm of a ghoul, which showed no reaction.

Okay, so arrows won't-

Hold up, corpses burn and they're really close together.

I nocked three more arrows, whispering hurried fire spells, and let fly.

There we go! The arrows lodged, and this time the ghouls did react as the fire erupted all over them, and spread quickly to the surrounding ones, and they went into a frenzy, knocking into each other and the dead behind them, spreading it further.

I crawled along, staring in horror at the trees that they'd passed-they were dead.

The rangers collided with the front line, and I scrambled along, careful of the brittle branches, and I shot the flying ones out of the sky, letting them crush the dead below them, and let more fire spread across the army.

"Enough of this!" Arthas roared, unsheathing a broadsword which made me feel dread, and I got worried.

I continued firing where ever I could, and I got an idea.

I whispered an explosive spell, and fired four arrows at the undead steed the prince was riding on.

It blew up the horse and sent him flying with a roar. I nocked more arrows and lodged them in his arm, but it didn't seem to slow him down as he looked around blindly in a rage, before presuming to slice through whatever got in his way.

That blade had to be cursed; it sliced through a ranger, and the wisp of her spirit was sucked into the blade, and it glowed brighter.

Oh Azeroth.

I looked for Sylvanas, and saw her colliding with ghouls, ripping through them with her blades, and I tried to think of more ways to-

Oh, that could work.

I slid _very_ carefully forward, taking a handful of leaves from my tree and whispering frantically, before tossing them to the wind.

They smoked as they floated downward, and as they brushed the top of an abomination's head, vines sprung from the ground, wrapping around it and squeezing until it exploded with a vile noise and a spray of gore.

This caused some chaos, and I continued shooting fire and leaves and all sorts of other nasty things into the fray, doing as much damage as I could.

 _"_ _Shindu Fallah na! Too many!"_

I panicked, turning tail and darting to the healthier trees-Sylvanas was calling for a retreat to the Tranquilen River!

I darted along, sewing what chaos I could, and we got to the river, with me in a tree, and Sylvanas at the edge of the bridge, Arthas was standing at the opposite side, along with the rest of his unstoppable army.

"Give up, elf. Stop running from the inevitable."

I recognized the tactic-we had trained with this. I nocked half of my arrows, whispering explosive spells frantically, wrapping my legs around the branch I was straddling and leaning out of the leaf line just slightly, arms strained-

"You think I'm running from you?" Sylvanas sounded amused, and I watched her fingers, "Clearly you've never fought elves before."

There! Her fingers flinched like pulling a trigger, and I left fly, hitting the middle of the bridge and sinking the entire thing, leaving a river in the way.

Arthas roared, and that with the force of the explosion shook my tree violently, and I couldn't get a grip fast enough-

I fell.

I landed in a crouch, and Sylvanas gave me a panicked look as she fell back to fortify more traps, and I was in direct sight of Arthas. I froze.

"So you're the one who's been harassing us."

I nocked arrows, whispered panicked spells and fired. They hit the giant blade and exploded, knocking him back into the army behind him.

I took the opportunity to _run like hell._

I made it to our front line, and Sylvanas gave me a quick once over and let out a sigh of relief, "Silvermoon is being fortified as we speak. Villages are being evacuated. Fall back to the second elf gate. Teir." She gave me a hard look, "Get your mom."

With a heart shattering slam I remembered: She's _alone._

I took off, hitting the trees and moving through them fast enough to knock off leaves, the smell of the dead encroaching and I thought I was going to-

I landed beside the house, looking for the scourge, Arthas, any sign of them.

When there was none, I went inside and-

 _"_ _Mom!"_

She was laying there, looking up at the heavens, her heart silent.

I screamed, the sound ripping through me like a quiver of arrows, and I felt that vault in the back of my head convulse violently, the screaming joining my own as I cradled her corpse, tears burning my skin.

I smelled the rot, I smelled Arthas, they were coming, but Mom-

"Oh dear."

I looked up, panicked, and curled around her corpse protectively, "Stay away from her, butcher!" I snarled, my voice quivering as my vision tunneled-the screaming threatened to overwhelm me with grief.

Arthas smiled, a scary sight, the large blade at his side, and his lanky blonde hair hanging limply down, "Who is this? Your sister? Friend? Mother?" He grinned when I flinched, "Ah, your mother…dead. From a sickness. This house is…yours? Oh, how tragic." He was reveling in this, and I was drowning in my grief.

"If you want to kill me, do it already, _kim'jael."_ I spat, bowing my head and bracing for the slice of that blade-

I felt a hand instead.

I flinched, pulling back with Mom's body to see that this prince of death had knelt before me, his face looking almost…kind?

"What are you waiting for, _Orielis?"_

He cocked his head to the side, and his fingers brushed my cheek, and I flinched so hard I nearly fell over.

"You loved her. I can see it in your soul. You've spent years slaving away for her." He said quietly, and I was so intensely freaked out that I was visibly shaking. The screaming had subsided somewhat.

"I could bring her back to you."

I jerked, staring at him with a startled expression, raw need clawing at me. "You-."

"I can't do it for free, but if it is what you truly desire, then I can bring her back. I have that power." Arthas' eyes were bright and sincere.

"Please." I croaked, my eyes burning with tears, "I'd do anything."

"Anything?"

I felt like my pride had truly died, because I bowed my head, looking down at the lifeless face of my beautiful mother, "Anything." I whispered, tears falling onto her pocked cheeks.

He gently took her body from my arms, laying her down in her bed, and pulled me to my feet. He looked at me with this intensity that scared the crap out of me, and a disgusting amount of arousal…my taste was for women for a reason.

His fingers traced my face, and I squeezed my eyes shut, heart thundering with terror as he proceeded to do what he wished-I had said anything.

It felt like hours later when I was lain down on the floor, perverted and crying silently, as the butcher dressed.

"Bring her back," I croaked, eyes on the lifeless corpse in her bed.

"One more thing, little one." He cooed, and I cringed as he brought me to my feet.

I looked him in the face, but didn't see any more of that disgusting hunger. He unsheathed his blade.

"What-."

I gasped, the breath shooting out of me as he impaled me with that blade, down to the hilt, and my vision tunneled as blood proceeded to gush, and the blade glowed painfully hot in my stomach.

"You shall join me, young elf. You are a creative and brutal soldier. You shall be my champion." He said, grunting and shoving the blade deeper, and I cried out, the agony all consuming, and The Mist surrounded us, not daring to come closer.

"Release her soul, Butcher!"

The Mist Speaker, in all of her emaciated glory.

"The dead belong to _me! She_ is _mine!"_ Arthas snarled, his eyes glowing, and my head lolled back as I screamed in agony, falling to my knees, the blade burning hotter and hotter.

The screaming in my head was so great that I could not tell what was madness and what was reality.

"Release her! The dead are not yours!" The woman roared, and suddenly she looked like an elf not a zombie, and she was glowing.

"She made an _oath!_ I wield power greater than your comprehension, witch!" Arthas snarled, pulling the blade back only to thrust it in again, this time while it was glowing so bright I was sure my intestines were branded, and I screamed ever louder, the madness in my mind so painful.

"She is a young elf of the living! You steal her before her time!" The lady roared, the mist growing so ominous, their whispers so loud.

"She is _mine!_ I claimed her!" He roared back, shoving part of the hilt in as well, and I choked on my own blood as it gurgled out of my mouth, my vision growing so dim.

"My….Mother…!" I wheezed, coughing blood as the pain threatened to consume me.

"I will, dear. As soon as I'm finished," Arthas said menacingly, and I screamed again, the agony consuming me.

"Teir Tortheldrin, you shall be an unstoppable force." I screamed.

"You shall be an immortal warrior." I fell back, only upright by the will of the cursed blade.

"You shall lay waste to my enemies." My strength was fading, as blood poured out, and my head lolled back, and the world was upside down.

"You shall be the strongest woman to ever take the battlefield." The screaming in my mind was a cacophonous roar.

"You will serve with unbreaking obedience." I gasped for air, my lungs burning as blood continued to drown me.

"You will raise more armies to fight."

"You…" I coughed, my head jerked forward to look Arthas in the eyes, his face alight with manic glee.

"You…will be my champion."

I convulsed around the blade, my heart beating erratically as I ran out of blood.

"You will be an harbinger of death."

I fell to the ground, the blade finally pulled free of my body, but it was too late. I looked up at the ceiling of my birth home, chest heaving as I struggled to live.

"You will enforce my will."

Arthas stood over me now, raising the blade parallel to my body. It was glowing painfully bright.

"My…mother…" I gurgled.

"You will never flinch, never waver." He continued, and the blade's glow seemed to reach out to me.

"Mom…" I was dying, I was dying.

My body began to rise off of the ground, and my head lolled back, my strength gone. My arms and legs hung limply.

I was enveloped in the glow of the blade, the world turned icy blue and painfully bright as the screaming grew.

"Teir Tortheldrin."

I blinked slowly, my last breath heaving.

In…

"You will be."

Out…

"My _Death Knight."_

I died.


	8. Part Two

Part Two

Teir, Harbinger of Death


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Screaming._

 _Blurriness._

 _Blood…_

I opened my eyes, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling, my mind entirely blank, and I only had one question: Who am I?

I sat up, looking at my surroundings. I was in some sort of cell, the deep grey stones surrounding me, and I looked at my legs, a ragged, thread bare blanket barely covering my bare skin-I was naked.

I moved the blanket and looked at myself. My skin matched the stone, cracked in places to reveal glowing blue light and black oil. My fingers were filthy, the nails cracked and trapping dirt. My body looked emaciated, my ribs jutting out violently and my breasts leaving much to be desired. I felt my hair, flat and greasy, and held it out in front of me-it was blue.

 _"_ _Ah, my champion."_

I jerked, pulling my legs beneath me and crouching, teeth-I checked with my tongue, they were fanged-bared at the armor clad man on the other side of the bars. He had a blade in his hand that glowed, and looking at it made my stomach hurt.

He lifted it, and I keened, hands going to my head as my mind filled with screaming.

 _"_ _Your name is Teir."_ The cold, deep voice emanated power, _"I am your prince. You serve me."_

His words were true, but they hurt my head, and my eyes twitched as the screaming pounded through my veins.

 _"_ _Embrace it, death knight. Lead my army."_

The bars disappeared, along with him. The voice subsided, and I looked up, at the screaming still pounding through me, but I felt this…pull, on my navel, compelling me to move.

I reached a foot out-the nails there were cracked too-and placed it carefully on the stone, not even flinching at the cold. I reached out with a hand next, and soon was crouching on the floor, inhaling.

 _Rot, Blood, Poison, metal._

My nose told me what was going on, and I never left my crouch as I carefully moved forward, craning my neck to look out beyond my cell.

It was a hall, lined with other cells, and there were stairs at the other end.

I carefully moved along, nostrils flared as the screaming ordered, and I peered into other cells as I passed. Dark stones, gore, and even bones littered them. I wasn't phased.

I reached the stairs when someone was coming down.

I reared back, teeth bared and a growl gurgling in the back of my throat, and the thing in front of me. He was tall, purple and dead.

"Calm, little knight." The man said, his voice soothing, and I abruptly stopped growling-the screaming said to.

"You are not an animal, stand up." He held out a hand, and I slowly took it, allowing him to pull me upright. It felt better to balance only on my feet, and I looked around-the hall wasn't as large as I had thought.

"That's better. I am Prince Taldaram. Give me your name."

I opened my mouth, when the voice filled my head, and pain sliced through it.

 _"_ _Bring her to me. Harbinger."_

A face filled my mind-human, freckles, green eyes and blood red lips, dark hair- _"dead or alive."_

A scent filled my nostrils-honey and snow.

I felt the yank on my navel, and bypassed the false prince-only my prince had such power.

I moved up the stairs, the image of armor and weapons filling my mind's eye, and I passed by ghouls and geists and other foul thing with barely a glance.

I found the armor and got dressed, then I looked at the weapons, cocking my head.

So many options…

Two axes caught my eye, glowing beautifully, and I knew they were mine.

I took them up, and something with a deep voice spoke behind me, "Those aren't-."

I whipped around, driving one axe through its torso and the other chopping off its head. It fell down dead.

Everything stopped and looked at me, and I knew my teeth were bared, eyes flashing, and laughter filled the room-his.

 _"_ _You bow to the harbinger."_

Everything in the room bowed, and I moved.

I reached a balcony, looking out over icy wastes, the cold piercing but not effective. I raised my chin and inhaled.

 _To the east._

I jumped the railing, the air whistling past my ears-long, flowing ears that jutted out of my hair-and suddenly, a skeletal thing swooped under me, catching me and taking off for the east.

A gryphon of some sort. Mine.

I felt a smile crack my face open, and a rattling, hollow sound leave me.

I was laughing.

"Please! Please no!"

I was smiling as I strung up the small little human, whose screams were muffled with a gag because they irritated me.

The brat's parents had thought to supply the enemy with wheat. They will regret that.

"We command you to-."

 _"_ _Only my Prince commands me!"_ I snarled, my voice cold and piercing as I cut off the little thing's hand, and its parents cried out as he screamed through the gag.

 _Kill. Kill. Blood._

The screaming commanded, so it was done. I chopped off the parents heads and made the little thing watch, then killed it too.

The scent of death carried on the wind, and I clenched my fist in the air.

The necromancers appeared, looking unhappy and delighted, "The little one is unusable."

 _"_ _Find a use for him."_ I snarled, and they all moved quickly-they saw what happened last time one of them had hesitated; that man's intestines were my belt.

A new face filled my mind. The scent of dung and whiskey came with it.

Great, a village bar.

I _loved_ villages.

I whistled, and the gryphon came down from the sky, cawing menacingly for the necromancers to move, and I swung on as it flew past, raising my head and inhaling.

 _North, four miles._

I turned, and we took off, the lights of the village quickly coming into sight, and I saw the ghouls waiting.

Someone saw me coming in for a landing, and the screaming started.

I was the sign of death.

I landed with a thunk, sending out the silent order for the ghouls to round them up-alive.

I waited as the little square quickly filled with terrified men, women, and children, and I grinned savagely.

 _"_ _One of you has crossed my prince. Fools."_ I threw a dagger, sending it through the head of the man I was sent to kill. He died with a gurgle.

A ghoul dragged it off with the orders to take it to the necromancers. The ghouls knew not to cross me either.

My cape caught the wind, whipping out behind me along with my hair, and I prowled forward, pulling a young woman towards me who looked just delicious-she whimpered.

I laughed, and her pulse jumped under my fingers on her wrist.

I tied her to a post, leaving a bite on her neck that made her squirm; a promise for more to come.

I turned back to the village, humming under my breath as I decided my next move-oh!

 _"_ _You there. Old woman. Come here."_ I grinned as the old crone hobbled forward, shaking visibly, and I took her cane, broke it in half, and shoved it through her, sticking it in the snow covered ground to anchor her, and her labored screams filled the air as blood splattered on the snow.

The crowd was so scared, their fear smelled _great._

I let the woman die as I continued to look through the crowd for my next victim, and a particularly burly man looked like he wanted a fight.

I crooked a finger, and he came stalking forward, knife brandished and I laughed, breaking his wrist as he attempted to stab me.

 _"_ _Ah, there's always one."_ I yanked him towards me, palming around his groin until I found his member, and I reached down there with his knife and cut it off, taking it out and letting him hold it as he bled out through his crotch. He was screaming so nicely.

My little prize cried out, and I looked at her, eyebrow raised, _"Problem?"_

She looked heartbroken, "my-my husband-."

I laughed, _"Ah, well,"_ I looked down at the frankly anticlimactic member in the dying man's hand, _"That must've been unsatisfying."_

She screamed as I laughed at my own joke, kicking the dude in the ribs for good measure.

She continued to scream as I hunted out the rest of her family, letting them die from removed breasts, dicks, or limbs. The scent of blood and death hung heavy in the air.

I was taking my sweet time, which I loved, but I knew that if I didn't get a move on I'd have to leave some of them alive.

So I brought all the children forward and let the ghouls rip them apart while their parents watched.

God, the screams are a beautiful sound, they almost made the screaming in my head sing.

I moved through, quickly removing limbs and ears and other body parts through the remainder of the living to let them bleed out, and called for the necromancers to collect the bodies-waste not, want not.

I turned to my prize, arousal humming through me almost like a pulse.

 _"_ _The best for last."_

I untied her and pulled her to me before she could run, and dragged her kicking and screaming into the nearest building. I threw her down and tied her up again, and she looked resigned to her fate.

 _"_ _Good girl. Good little obedient thing."_ I licked a hot stripe along her belly, and she whimpered, thighs clenching.

I had my way with her for _hours,_ and by the end of it she was pliant and begging, and that was how I needed her.

I unsheathed my dagger, the little thing glowing brightly-My Prince had given me the right to turn the living for his army.

She opened her legs as I approached, her skin shining in the lantern light, and I hummed amusedly.

 _"_ _No more of that, little thing."_

Her eyes opened as I drove the blade into her stomach, and she screamed for an entirely different reason.

I ground out the incantation, watching the blue light envelope her, and then she died.

I nodding, unsheathing the blade and watching as her blood changed to oil and the blue light continued to change her.

 _Well done, Harbinger._

I looked to the sky as my Prince spoke to me, reverent of his power.

 _Come to me at the Citadel. Bring the new knight._

I felt the pull on my navel, and I scooped up the woman-Lindsay? Sally? Something like that-and I threw her on the back of the gryphon, bracing her with my thighs as we took off.

She woke up over the dragon blight, licking a stripe up my thigh, and I laughed, holding the reins with one hand and playing with her with the other.

So we have a pleaser, delightful.

She was wrapped around me by the time I landed at the citadel, and I had to drop her to a lower tier of the fortress to get her off of me.

I followed the yank on my navel inside, and the banshee found me almost immediately.

"Teir! Teir!" the stupid thing wailed, the edges of the spirit torn, and I growled.

 _"_ _Back off, you irritating thing."_ I said, pushing through the thing-like walking through a waterfall of ice that broke skin-and continued on towards my Prince's chamber.

"Teir! Teir! Teir!"

Ignore it-

"Teir!"

 _Kill. Maim. Tear._ The screaming urged me to do it.

"Teir!"

 _"_ _SHUT UP!"_ I whipped around, blades unsheathed, and a hand closed around my throat as the banshee propelled backwards, wailing at the top of its voice.

 _"_ _You don't attack without permission, harbinger."_

A high, keening noise broke past my lips, and I immediately dropped my blades, my stomach burning painfully at the proximity to his blade-the blade I learned had brought me to him, which kept me faithful.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, my lord. But the banshee-."_ I keened as his grip tightened, and a single, oily tear broke through, sliding down my cheek.

 _"_ _You never attack the banshees. They are valuable and rare. Do you understand?"_

 _"_ _Yes, my lord,"_ I sounded tearful, how pathetic of me, and it grew worse when he dropped me and I gasped for air I didn't need, hacking up oil that sprayed the stones.

I stood, sheathing my blades and bowing to my Prince, his face hidden behind his heavy mask…I felt almost like I had seen his face once, but to think on it caused pain, and the screaming was enough.

 _"_ _Your work has been legendary, Harbinger. I have a high ranking assignment for you."_

I straightened, ears perked-could he mean one of the San Layn's tasks?

He unsheathed his blade, and I dropped to my knees on instinct, eyes closed and head bowed.

He laughed-a horribly lovely sound, _"Rise, Harbinger. I give you Frostmourne."_

I looked at my Prince for the first time with a look of skepticism-he was so attached to his blade it was almost scary.

 _"_ _Why do you trust me with your blade, my lord?"_ I asked, hesitating for the first time to follow an order when he held it out to me.

 _"_ _I am to be sitting atop the Frozen Throne. You are to be returning to your homelands with Naxxramas, in my absence. Raze Lordearon, the Seven Kingdoms, the old lands, everything. I want the world ripe to take when I return. With Frostmourne, you will raise an army-an immortal, deadly army."_

I felt the responsibility, and the fear-My Prince was going under the ice?

 _"_ _This is what you were trained for, Harbinger."_

I stared at Frostmourne, my torso throbbing and the screaming nearly overwhelming.

 _"_ _Take her, and wield her against my enemies. Be my champion."_

I reached out, hand shaking.

 _"_ _Take her, she shall return to me when I see your job done. You will bring Naxxramas back to the roof of the world when that happens."_

My hand closed over the hilt, and the screaming took over.


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"My lady, Dalaran's shields are holding-."

 _"_ _Bring it down!"_ I snarled, fangs glimmering in the irritating Sunlight-I haven't been in this much light in many moons, it never shines at the roof.

I looked out from Naxxramas, Frostmourne in hand, the blade having shifted to be perfect upon my touch, and I stared hard at Dalaran, stupid thing.

To take the Eastern Continent, I need the mages out of the equation, and their strength converted to ours.

To do that, I needed the stupid shield down!

Ever since Frostmourne had come to me, the screaming had a voice.

 _Join your comrades…. kill, maim…_

I thought of it as my Princes' voice, and if that is what he wanted, then it would happen.

I whistled for my gryphon, and in a minute was tearing down to the living waiting for me.

I skewered two mages with Frostmourne without landing, snarling out the incantation for the change before leaping off the gryphon, the new necromancers being carried to the necropolis above.

I landed, swinging the blade around, and I heard cries of confusion-I was not my lord, but I had his blade.

 _"_ _This city shall fall!"_ I roared, running the blade through more of the living, spitting out the incantation and continuing on, leaving them to be collected in the collateral.

I ran towards the purple, spectral barrier, and had an idea.

I raised the blade above my head as I ran, and with an ear shattering sound-.

The blade went through the barrier, and it came down.

There was a silence as strong as death for a moment, and then I raised the blade, grinning.

My army stormed the city, and I moved through, taking down every mage.

We need necromancers if I am to take Azeroth for my lord.

My _King._

I paced back and forth, glaring at the stupid thing in the cover of night-Naxxramas floated above, the plague lands a good stop for it-the birthplace of the necropolis.

I don't know why I had come here; I had felt this _pull._

But now I was staring at some sort of gate, which felt more like a portal, and I had no idea what was beyond. My head was starting to hurt, but I couldn't leave. I suddenly heard something-footsteps, coming towards me. I yanked the cloak's hood over my head and sheathed Frostmourne, yanking the cloak closed until I was inconspicuous.

"State your business!"

Two elves appeared, carrying torches-living. Their eyes were…

I thought their eyes were blue, not green.

I thought it best to stay silent, and the came a little closer.

"Stranger, this is the gate to the Blood Elf Realm, I suggest you leave."

 _"_ _Blood elves,"_ I said, unable to contain myself, but I pitch my voice low so as not to give myself away, _"My understanding was that they were quel'dorei."_

The malicious bark of laughter at my statement got my attention, and the man spoke, "Then your information is quite mistaken. Now leave our borders if you don't wish to go before Reagent Lord Theron."

Theron? I remember-

Piercing pain moved through my skull, and I ground my teeth together, turning and leaving without another word.

I should not have come here.

I paced back and forth, looking over the snowy peaks, and the short little things that used boom sticks against my soldiers.

A ghoul howled as it walked towards me, a boom stick in its hand.

I snatched it away, peering down the shaft and looking at the bullets, before I took Frostmourne and gently scraped the barrel with the blade-it glowed.

I grinned, whistling for my gryphon.

I swooped in low, aimed for a dwarf, and fired.

He disintegrated, interesting.

I tossed the gun to a necromancer, landing with a sweep of the blade, and I began the conversion.

I was going to use these little things to get into the fortress beneath that mountain.

As night fell, I swooped around the mountain, howling orders and slicing through gryphons as we attacked, and I saw a small little speck at once of the windows.

I leveled with it, and wiped away the frost. It was a little boy…. a human boy?

His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue, and he looked fearful.

I bared my teeth at him, and he ran away. I turned away, laughing as I dived.

I was preparing the Naxxramas to move over to Kalimdor when Frostmourne wrenched itself out of my hand.

I cried out, flying forward and landing on the stone with a grunt, scrambling after it as it flew away, and it zipped out through the balcony, and it was by sheer will I didn't fall off of the necropolis, considering how hard I hit that railing.

I stared after it, lost for a moment, before my lord's words returned to me, foggy from months of fighting.

 _"_ _Take her, she shall return to me when I see your job done. You will bring Naxxramas back to the roof of the world when that happens."_

I stared out into the night, ice pelting me from the sky, and sighed.

My king calls me home them.

I went inside, unsheathing one of my own blades-almost like a welcome home after months of no use-and shredded the maps on the table, screaming.

I stared at the table, teeth bared and nostrils flared for a long few moments, before I sighed, sheathing my blades and calling for the necromancers.

 _"_ _Our Lord calls. It is time to return to Northrend. I want the Naxxramas prepared by morning."_

I left them to scramble, moving down the hallways until I found a familiar hall of cells.

The once barren stretch of bars and stone was now filled to the brim with knights, all forced under into death sleep, until I could wake them for our King.

I prowled past, to the one empty cell left.

Mine.

I laid down on the cold bench, staring at the ceiling that had been my first waking view, and I waited to go home.

The cold, bitter are of the glacier greeted me as I stepped out onto the balcony, and I felt the cold settle back into my bones, almost bitter after months in the warmer lands of the mortals.

The wind ripped my hood away from my face, caressing it as the screaming tunneled my vision.

"Harbinger, we have stopped the Naxxramas."

I turned to the necromancers, who all looked unsure.

 _"_ _Tell the San Layn of our newest soldiers. Have them woken up and begin training."_ I whistled for my gryphon, who came down with a screech.

"What of you, Harbinger?"

 _"_ _I will be patrolling the roof. I've been away for too long."_ I hopped onto my gryphon's back, stroking the spine in greeting.

The necromancers bowed, and we dove from the necropolis, the wind ripping viciously at my cloak until it flung itself away, leaving only my armor to protect from the piercing cold and pelting ice.

We flew low over the glacier and wastes, never stopping, and we circled the continent within a few days, ripping through villages with swathes of death-how dare they try and settle in my King's lands?

I finally stopped outside a village, near a cave, and allowed the gryphon to rejuvenate off of the dead animals. I pulled my hood over my head, stalking into the nearby village.

The warmth was uncalled for, and their happiness was annoying.

But one thing caught my attention as the screaming went dead silent.

A night elf woman was walking down the street, a hood pulled to cover her face, but deep, hunter green hair spilled out the front and two tall magenta ears jutted out from her head. She was easily seven feet tall, and she was…

She was _beautiful._

I found myself at the edge of the shadows, watching as she bought bread and a heavier fur cloak. Dark, leather clad legs indicated hunting armor, and the boots indicated that she had been climbing.

Wind ripped the hood off of her face, and my breath hitched in my throat.

Her eyes were a gorgeous silver with tinges of gold, and her face was clear of markings-a rarity in the Kal'Dorei-and her cheek bones jutted from her face prominently but not horribly. Her eyebrows matched her hair, and a silver chain with the symbol of Elune hung over her forehead.

She was more than beautiful. She was _heartstarting._

I realised with a jolt that she was walking towards me, and ducked into the shadows, ceasing my breathing until she had passed, then inhaling deeper than ever before.

 _Freshly tilled earth, rain soaked wind, warmth._

I felt an aroused hunger gnaw through my stomach, and before I knew what I was doing, I was following her.

I took to the air, circling but carefully avoiding sight as she swung on top of-an elk? How peculiar-and took off after her when she suddenly raced away.

A blizzard was setting in as I followed her, the screaming so quiet that I had a thought of my own- _learn her name._

The night was thick and the snow thicker, but she seemed to be getting on well enough, her eyes two silver lanterns in the dark, and I had my gryphon, with its all seeing sockets, to guide us as I gave chase.

We rode for many hours, threw slopes and drifts, until I recognized the storm peaks ahead-she plans to climb then.

Surely the living thing wouldn't dare enter the range in a blizzard-.

My interest, already piqued, skyrocketed as she ran right on in, her elk grunting and calling in the storm as the inclines began to steepen.

My chest gave an odd jolt that almost hurt- _a heartbeat?_ -as I realised that there could be giants out in the storm, basking in the chaos of the night. Or the nerubians.

I will clear a path.

I bolted ahead of my prey, unsheathing my blades and clenching with my legs to keep my seat as I scanned the surroundings, and I chased off the nerubians I saw here and there, giving them orders to clear out of my hunting ground-not _technically_ a lie.

I ran into no giants, which was odd, and circled back to my prey-.

A scream lodged in my throat as she came into sight, fighting a giant.

I wanted with every fiber to kill the giant, but I couldn't reveal myself, and she seemed to be doing pretty well…

I still my gryphon, letting it hover as I watched the lovely creature dart in and around the elf, blasts of light moving around as well-she must be a magic wielder. A priest?

Suddenly she fell, and it looked as though the giant was going to win-

I craned my neck, my heading falling back as I _screamed._ The mountains shook and echoed with the sound, the snow falling down in places, and the giant looked right at me, its eyes widening, and it fled the scene-along with the elf's ride.

Well, Shit.

She had gone into a crouch, and I saw that her blades were drawn as she looked around blindly, thankfully not looking up, and I observed as she healed her wounds, pulling her cloak tight-the storm was worsening-and she seemed to finally realise that her ride was gone.

I strained my ears, and laughed silently as I heard her let off with a string of curses in common, taking her blades and stabbing them into the rock, using them to keep her footing as she continued along.

Poor little thing, she'll freeze to death in this storm-she needs shelter. And warmth. Such things I haven't needed in some time.

I shall find them for her, but how?

I angled up, taking the icy branches of a tree and slicing through, my own form not warming them, but I think I remembered the art of fire-

A spell came to me from the recesses of my brain, and I grinned. That'll do.

The screaming was eerily silent as I checked on my elf, before I saw a cave not too far from her-now how to alert her of its presence?

Fire.

I streaked forward, landing quickly with the orders for my gryphon to wait, darting to the entrance of the cave, stumbling slightly on the snow, and I got the fire going, the warmth feeling…odd, on my fingers, but the light immediately glowed in the night. I quickly took flight again, watching carefully-please notice…

I grinned, restraining the urge to cheer as she made her way to the cave, looking around carefully-smart girl-before kneeling and holding her hands out to the fire. She would be fine for the night.

But hunting in this storm would be impossible, and the little thing needs food…

I watched as she took bread from her pouch, the sustenance quickly disappearing, before she took some snow and melted it, cupping it in her hands to drink. Then she seemed to curled up near the fire, but not too close, and promptly stilled.

So she sleeps. Now to solve her food issue.

I threw branches in front of the pile, praying it would hold as the wind ripped at me. The fifth storm in just as many weeks, and the stubborn thing was still hiking the peaks on _foot._ After her thorough and time wasting search for me the morning after the first fire, I had ceased lighting them, instead using creative avalanches and driving other obstacles into her path when it was time for her to find shelter.

After she had nearly caught me the fourth night, I had ceased leaving her meat as well. Instead, I drove the meat towards her, before hiding in the shadows to make sure she took advantage of it.

What did the little thing want?

I finished my barricade, my gryphon having piled so much snow behind it that one kick would trigger an avalanche, and watched as the little thing-I think she called herself Whisper something-came into sight. I withdrew into the shadows, waiting to see if she would turn on her own…she didn't.

I sent my foot into the barricade, and watched with baited breath as she sharply turned the right way in response to the new mountain of snow.

Fourty Nine nights I've been following her. Fourty Nine nights the screaming has been all but silent. It was…freeing.

I flew into the air as she made camp in the cave I had directed her too-instead of outright starting the fire, I carefully threw wood around the entrance, hoping she'd take the hint, and she did-and munched on some of the hare I had scared into her path.

She leaned on a stone wall and opened her pack, taking out parchment and pen and scribbling Something-It seemed she was journaling-a novelist? I've strung up a few of them and made them watch their works burn-before she pulled her cloak tighter around herself and stared out into the night.

I smiled, my gryphon landing and curling up on a thick branch of a tree, and I laid out along its back, the spine digging into my chest as I rested my chin on my hands, eyes on her, _"goodnight, my elf."_


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Eighty-nine days.

She hurt her leg in a fall, and I wanted to hurt the mountain.

Instead I used a torch and melted snow in her path, just out of sight, and carefully cleared a way to a cave, saying fuck all and lighting a fire for her. Before taking perch in a tree near the entrance and watching as she limped inside, flopping by the fire and tending to her leg.

I watched carefully for infection, nostrils flared for the smell of death, but it never came, and I let myself sag in relief.

She fell asleep, and I took flight-

My gryphon screeched suddenly, and I was dropped.

I yelped as I fell through the air, crashing into tree branches and landing quite ungracefully on my ass, and I looked up into the sky, flabbergasted.

What the _fuck?_

I shoved bones back into the correct place, forcing oozing wounds closed, before stomping away a bit and whistling for the gryphon.

I waited.

It didn't come back.

"Ruddy bird," I grumbled, stomping back towards the cave and heaving myself into the tree, curling up in the shadows to watch her.

I felt something akin to fatigue in my bones-too long away from the necromancers left a knight feeling a bit drained-and I allowed myself to drift, my consciousness sleeping.

The screaming had been gone for so long, it was peaceful. This elf, my elf, she was so…calming, life bringing?

I suddenly slammed back into focus as I hit the ground with a crunch.

I shot to my feet, only to be slammed back into the tree trunk by-

Oh Azeroth, the elf woke up.

Her eyes were narrowed, nostrils flared, and lips pressed into a thin line-her body was flush against mine, with one hand pinning my wrists above my head and the other holding a blade at my throat. The sheer amount of sensation and scent assaulting me left me a little slow on the uptake.

"Who are you?" her voice was melodic, and her accent was thick as the blizzards.

 _"_ _I am Harbinger."_ I think my name may have once been Teir, but I was the Harbinger.

"That is no name. Who _are_ you?" The blade pressed into my neck a little bit, and I felt the oil ooze out.

 _"_ _I have no name,"_ I ground out, craning away from the blade, _"I am Harbinger."_

She pulled the blade away slightly, and I relaxed, realizing that she had bent down to level her gaze with mine-she towered over me.

"You have been following me." She said it so matter of factly that I was almost embarrassed.

Instead I saw nothing, jutting my chin out and eyeing the woman, _"You trespass in my king's lands. I watch."_

She cocked her head to the side for a moment, "No king resides over-." Her breath hitched, and I heard her heartbeat go up erratically as her entire demeanor changed, and I was suddenly ripped forward and thrown into the snow, landing quite gracefully on my face. I was so confused then I realised-.

She was seeing me in the light.

I didn't attempt to get up, only turning to look at her from the snow, blue strands falling into my face, and I made the conscious effort to breathe, thinking it may help offset her shock-

 _Why do I care so much?_

She was staring at me, heart beat still rabbit speed, both blades unsheathed now, "You're-you serve-."

 _"_ _I serve my King. I am his harbinger. I protect his lands."_ I looked into the snow, for the first time feeling something akin to regret-but why?

"When did he turn you, blood elf?"

I looked at her again, to see the blades sheathed but her guard still up.

 _"_ _Blood elf,"_ I huffed, _"Seems no one remembers the Quel'dor-."_

Searing pain sliced through my head, and the screaming slammed into me with such force that I cried out, holding my head and burying it somewhat in the snow.

Hands were on my body, and I continued to hiss through gritted teeth as the pain threatened to overwhelm me, then-.

The screaming, and the pain, were gone.

But what was more…I had a…a…

 _Light, brilliant, golden light. Beautiful white trees with golden leaves. A woman with sunny blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes._

I dry heaved, coming out of what must've been a…memory?

The hands moved from my arms to my back, moving gently, and I came back into focus to whispers in a language I didn't know.

"Your lord stole your memories, Harbinger,"

Stole my memories? What memories?

What did I have before my king?

I felt ill, my head weighed too much and I was sore-I've never been sore before.

I was suddenly lifted from the snow, long arms curling around me, and hunter green hair fell into my face.

"I don't know why you follow me, but you have saved my life many times. I owe such to you."

I was lain down by a…a fire? I haven't been near one, and then a soft, furred thing hit me. The scent of earth filled my nostrils.

"Be here when I return, Harbinger."

The stronger scent faded off, and I stared into the fire, warmth curling through me in a way it never had, and I felt as though I had drifted.

 _Thud._

I shot into focus, in a crouch with blades unsheathed, hair flopping about, disoriented for a moment by the sight that was…. not normal.

Roaring fire, blizzard outside, and elf.

And meat.

"Do the dead eat? I never could tell." She was sitting cross legged, cooking what looked like bear over the fire, and her hair down around her neck and shoulders-.

She had no cloak on.

 _"_ _You will freeze."_ I took her cloak off of me, realizing that I had been sleeping-or just laying under it, and the scent of earth clung to me even as she took it.

"Answer my question."

It took me a moment to remember her question, then I replied, _"No."_

She paused, eyeing me, then nodded, "More for me then."

We sat in silence, me staring at her and her staring into the fire, with the wind roaring outside.

"Why do you follow me?"

I was snapped back into the moment by her voice, and saw that her eyes were on me, brilliant and silver.

 _"_ _You trespass-."_

"Then you should've killed me." She interrupted me, and I jerked visibly, caught off guard by such a statement.

 _"_ _I suppose I should have."_ I said after a long moment, not sure where the hell this was going.

"Then why didn't you?" She challenged, an emerald eyebrow raised, and I drank in the sight of her, relaxed, with the snow in the background-life in the dead land.

 _"_ _Fascination."_ I said, deciding to go with the honest truth, and a second eyebrow rose, morphing her face into one of surprise.

"Elaborate." She tore a chunk of meat off the spit in her hand, consuming it with a grace that even made the slightly gory act look graceful, and the bit of blood on her chin from it-.

I shook my head, running a hand through the snarls, I'm so fucked up.

 _"_ _You fascinate me."_

Her head leaned to the side, hair falling away some to reveal the magenta length of her neck-.

My stomach clenched. God she was beautiful.

"How so?" She asked, taking another bite of her meal.

I watched the flicking of her tongue with near tunnel vision, _"I am not sure."_

"Oh, you're sure. You're just being bashful. Not what I expected."

I was startled by this revelation, looking at her to see-

Oh.

She looked hungry, and not for meat.

One Hundred and Eighty-Seven Days.

I had stopped simply following, but traveled with her- _Kenlora,_ what a name.

I felt like I was in a trance, the screaming my silent and I felt...alive? I wasn't sure.

I guided her through the peaks, showing her the safer routes through the mountains, and I pressed to find what she was looking for.

It was revealed that night.

I dragged a tree trunk in front of the entrance to the cave, and sprinkled the myrtle leaves around it-to drive off wolves.

I climbed over, into the quickly warming cave, where Kenlora had already begun cooking her meal. Her hair was pulled into a bundle over her head, and she looked regal, even in the filthy armor.

I fiddled with the trinket in my hand, tucked behind my back-it had been around my neck when I had risen.

I sat beside her, watching as she cooked, until she spoke, "You know civil conversation isn't that hard."

I took a deep breath and held out my hand, looking away from her, over my shoulder.

Her breath hitched, and I felt her soft, warm fingers trace over the palm of my hand, the nerves there rekindling feeling with her touch, and the trinket was lifted from my palm.

It was simple, just a chain with a little charm on it, but it was elegant and I thought she would like it.

"It's beautiful. Where did you find this?" she asked, and I dared to look at her.

She was looking right at me, with a face filled with emotion, and it made my stomach warm.

 _"_ _It was around my neck the first time I woke up."_ I said, not sure how to phrase it-It wasn't birth, but It wasn't death.

She looked at it again, tracing the lines with her finger, "I think I know where you come from."

I cocked my head to the side, confused, _"I come from the Naxxramas. That was where I-."_

"No," she shook her head, "not where you woke, where you were _born._ "

I gasped as pain sliced through my head-

 _Blinding light, warm walls, a woman with honey blonde hair. Ly-_

I was in Kenlora's arms, her hands on my temples as she whispered in Darnassian-the language of her people-and the pain began to subside.

I instinctively curled into her, seeking the warmth, and felt her tense for a moment. Oh no-

Then she relaxed and curled around me, and I smiled against her shoulder.

 _"_ _Thank you."_

She hummed, shimmying so that we were leaning on the cave's wall, and we laid like that for a while, her thumbs moving in circles on my back, and my head in the crook of her shoulder.

"There's an inscription on this."

I sat up, turning so that my back was to her front, and saw that she was studying the necklace-there were words there in a language that felt familiar.

 _"_ _I think I know this language..."_

I took the pendant, eyeing it, and suddenly I could read it.

 _My daughter, Teir._

 _"_ _I think it says my name."_ I looked up at Kenlora, lost.

"Teir." She whispered, tracing the name with her finger, and something in me felt...less destroyed.

 _"_ _My name."_ I traced the letters, our fingers tangling, _"It says 'my daughter'...I had a mother?"_

I felt...lost. All I have ever known was my king and his army. I didn't know that...

My head hurt, so I placed the pendant in Kenlora's hand and curled her fingers around it, leaning back into her.

 _"_ _You need to sleep,"_ I said, looking out into the storm, _"I will watch the entrance."_

I felt her hum, her arms circling my waist, and she fell asleep, her heart slowing.

I watched the snow fly past, the whistling wind whisking it away, and I wondered.

Why did my King take my memories?

I wondered about him too-would he ever emerge?

It has been so long...

Or maybe...maybe he _has_ emerged and I just haven't been called.

But he would call me, wouldn't he?

I sighed, my mind a silent jumble of thoughts.

I stared at my hands, deep grey, cracked, and filthy.

I stared at her hands, deep magenta, alive and clean.

How could she even bare to touch me?

I extricated myself from her grip, my eyes burning with oil, and withdrew into the darker, colder depths of the cave.

Such a beautiful creature shouldn't be defiled by my filth.

"Teir?"

I looked up from my shaking hands to see Kenlora awake, looking at me in confusion.

 _"_ _I... I'm sorry."_ My voice cracked, and her face softened.

She got up, coming closer, and I withdrew, causing her to still.

 _"_ _My touch defiles you. I am not pure."_ I said quietly, and she sighed.

Suddenly I was being hugged.

I looked up to see that she had wrapped around me.

"A brave warrior dealt a bad hand does not a defiler make." She said quietly, and I felt the oil ooze down my face as I buried my face into her neck, shaking.

I knew what she meant.


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Five Hundred and Ninety Days.

Kenlora's hair was soft in my hands as I ran my fingers through it, breath hitched as she turned me into a puddle.

Six Hundred Days

The Summery lights of the Sholazar Basin lit her skin as she laughed-she had found what she was looking for, a cradle of life.

I smiled as she moved through the meadow, observing the different things that waited.

I felt...happy. I didn't remember the screaming well, and I knew my name.

My name, and Kenlora. That was all I needed.

Six Hundred and Fifty Days.

We had found a cave within the basin that had become our den, with furs and specimens of all sorts lined up neatly, with a sleeping area and a food storage in the back. It was home.

It was laying there that my mind shattered.

I opened my eyes, eyebrows furrowed, and looked around the cave. It was still, spare for the slightly shifting light of the early dawn beginning to come through the leaves. Kenlora was fast asleep, her heart slow and her breaths even. Her arm was strewn across my waist possessively, her fingers curling into my side.

Something was off...

I felt it niggling in the back of my mind. Like a buzzing bug, and I rotated my head, straining to hear what could be causing-

 _Harbinger._

I cried out, hands going to my temples as I rolled away from Ken, who woke at my cry. Oh Azeroth help-

 _Come to me._

I screamed, the presence in my mind so overwhelming that I wanted to bash my head into the wall to shake it out.

"Teir! Teir!"

 _Harbinger._

I slammed my fists into the stone, the skin immediately cracking open as I writhed, and when I looked at Kenlora-

The pain was like nothing I had ever felt.

My vision was tinged as she tried to come closer, the agony worsening with each step.

 _"_ _I-I-My King-!"_ I turned and fled.

I heard her calling after me, but the pain was so great, I couldn't be near her. It killed me.

I heard the familiar cawing outside of the screaming, and looked blindly into the sky for my gryphon-there it was, soaring down like a day hadn't gone by since I was abandoned.

"Teir!"

 _"_ _I-I'm-."_

I don't know what I was, because my gryphon soared down and took me onto its back, ripping away from my love and life, back to my King.

 _"_ _Save me from this pain, my king!"_ My face was oozing, cracks having formed from pain, and I curled into my gryphon, burying my face into the spine of the beast, and cried.

I felt savage when we landed.

I ripped into everything between me and his throne, my blades-hungry for souls-feasting on unsuspecting soldiers.

I stormed to the throne, the screaming so vicious that my vision was lopsided and I growled my speech.

I made it to the top of the citadel, and there he was.

My King, in all of his glory. Awake.

 _"_ _Harbinger. You have come."_

I bared my teeth, dropping heads of the ghouls and necromancers I had slain on my way up here.

 _"_ _You haven't killed in some time. This is what pains you so."_ I realised that he wasn't speaking, but that his voice was cutting through the screaming.

 _"_ _They come for me. In the Tundra. In the Fjord."_

I thought back to what Ken-I snarled as pain lanced my mind at her name-to what _she_ had taught me about the mortals.

 _"_ _I know their ways. Give me the necromancers. I can destroy them."_

He laughed. It was a scary noise.

 _"_ _I have faith in you. Crush them."_

The Valiance Keep looked so nice. I will enjoy crushing it.

I flew above, circling, watching as the nerubians assaulted under my command-they assaulted the Warsong Hold as well-and the necromancers slid their way in amongst the chaos. No one would know my cult of the damned had taken root, twisting and perverting them until they were all mine.

I felt pain lance through my skull, and instinctively looked down-

There she was.

I felt oil on my face from the pain, but I watched as she healed the wounds of the living, barking orders and looking more haggard than I'd ever seen.

It hurt.

I looked away, biting my lip as the screaming intensified at the movement, before beckoning my bird to take for the Dragonblight-we will have the dragonshrines, and all of the dragon souls resting there.

The nerubians were ravaging the coast, and I smiled as the pain faded, until it was all just screaming-I can live with screaming.

I glared at the stupid floating city. Of course they had to rebuild Dalaran. I spent so much _time_ getting into that stupid place.

So, like any logical commander, the skeletal flight of dragons at my command were sent to bring it down.

I looked out towards the citadel, just barely in view from here, and felt the pull towards my King, urgent, like a cry for-

I called the dragons, the nerubians, I directed them all to My King.

It was a cry for _help._

I flew low, unsheathing my blades and ripping through mortals and raising them in the same swing.

 _"_ _Take out the mortals! Protect the king!"_ I snarled, screaming the orders over the wind to all of my forces, and I pushed my gryphon faster-we have to protect him.

My blade cut through a night elf, and I froze for a second-

Her hair was black, and she had markings all over her face.

I felt momentary relief in my panic, and continued on.

I pushed over the borders into the glacier, and _screamed._

The undead Vrykul struggling to hold the line grew stronger. The mortals within ear shot died.

 _"_ _Fall back! Protect our King! Let the dragons have them!"_ I ordered, and they got the fuck out of the way as the dragons roasted whatever hadn't died yet, and the necromancers aboard those dragons rose the dead to keep going.

 _"_ _If it's living it dies! Do not let them take the citadel!"_

 _They're already inside, my Harbinger._

My insides boiled.

How dare they?

I shot for the citadel, screaming as the banshees, and I ordered every force I had to destroy the mortals. _I want them all dead! Kill! Maim! Rend!_

I landed at the doors, racing inside with blades unsheathed, letting a wail fitting of the former banshee queen loose on the living inside.

Then I snarled, furious.

 _Sylvanas..._

 _"_ _How dare you enter these halls!"_

"How dare I?" Her voice was like mine, but meaner, "I could ask you the same questi-." She stopped, staring at me, "...Teir?"

I rocked back a moment-she knew my name.

 _Kill the banshee bitch._

I lunged, and she disappeared. I landed on stone, cursing, and running for the throne.

I raced up the stairs, waking every failsafe within the place, killing everything in my way. His cries were more urgent.

 _They're reached my throne._

 _Protect the Harbinger._

 _Keep her alive._

I roared, saying fuck all and hitting the walls with blades, climbing up the citadel frantically.

I nearly reached the top when-.

"Harbinger!"

 _"_ _Forget me! Go to my king!"_ I snarled, kicking when I felt hands on me.

"He said to keep you alive!"

 _"_ _PROTECT MY KING!"_

The wail sent him off the gryphon to his doom. I didn't care.

Suddenly, I was yanked from the wall by one of the San'layn, "We will keep you alive, Harbinger."

I wailed, and wailed, and roared as the gryphon we were aboard flew farther from the citadel, into the Naxxramas, and I was locked in my waking cell, after trying to leap the necropolis.

I have to get to my king!

I slammed myself against the bars, screaming as I felt the necropolis move beneath my feet.

"We will drop you off on one of the continents-they necropolis will surely be targeted," Kelseth was talking, and I felt oily tears burn my face.

 _"_ _Let me protect my king."_ I ordered, the pain taking me to my knees.

He frowned, "We follow _his_ orders."

I screamed again, reaching out to claw at him, but he was out of reach. The pain was so much-

 _Snip._

I screamed, seeing the blood prince fall to his knees as well, and indeed the entire necropolis shuttered.

The snip of the connection.

His life.

It was...

I wailed and roared and screamed.

 _"_ _My king!"_

The pain was so great, so terrible-

My eyes rolled back in my head, and I knew no more.


	13. Part Three

Part Three

Teir Windrunner


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Screaming_

 _Snip._

 _Falling..._

I opened my eyes and shot to my feet, blades unsheathed and gasping for breath I didn't need, a heart that didn't beat before beating erratically.

Where was I? What happened?

What have I done?

It felt as though cold water had been dumped on my soul. All of those people...

I scrambled away from wherever I had been dumped-where was I?-and looked around, am I alone?

I heard a twig break, and jumped, before realizing it had been me.

Okay breathe. Arthas-

I fell to my knees, dropping my blades and clutching my head as hot rage and pain took it with screaming.

I forced myself to think of...snow. Yes, snow is good. And it fell away until I could think again.

Okay, so _he's_ dead, and I'm...not in Northrend. I remember that much. Now to figure out where the hell Kelseth the idiot dropped me off...

I sheathed my blades, walking through the dense forest I had woken up in. The smell of plague tickled my nostrils, but it could've just been me.

I kept moving, until suddenly I came to the edge of water, and I had yet to get a decent look at my surroundings.

The sky, however, was getting quite dark, and I didn't know what would be hunting me.

Best to hunker down, so that I don't...

Oil burned my skin as horror surfaced. _So I don't mutilate anyone else._

I climbed into a tree, shaking slightly, and I curled into the crook of the branches, concealed by the thick leaves.

Who did I have to apologise too? Did I leave any family members alive?

My throat felt clogged, and I unsheathed a small dagger, turning to face the trunk, and I began to count...

Do the scourge I killed in fits of anger count? I think they do...

I realised that I was out of tree trunk, the entire two foot by two-foot area of tree I could reach covered in tallies, and I had yet to finish counting.

I climbed backwards on the branch, bile rising in my throat at what I was looking at. Each of those lines were people, families, that I...

I didn't just kill them, I _destroyed_ them.

I fell out of the tree, a sob escaping my throat, and I heard branches crack in the darkness.

I whipped around, blades unsheathed, my sluggish heart getting with the memo and pounding-it hurt.

"Who's there?" My voice lacked the malice and cold it once had-was that from _him,_ too?

When nothing revealed itself, I sheathed my blades and looked out over the water again, searching for some sort of landmark-something to tell me where the hell I was.

Nothing was revealing itself, so I guess I'll keep moving.

I moved along the shadows of the water's edge, hugging the tree line but keeping my eyes on the water-and I left lines in the trees, to mark my path in case I got lost.

I walked on for hours, eventually abandoning the water and prowling through the woods, until the sky was beginning the lighten.

I can't find the end of the bloody woods, so I suppose I'll have to go up.

I sheathed my blades, running a hand through gnarled hair, and began to haul my ass up a tree, when the sound of voices sent fire through my veins.

I fled into the cover of the trees, feeling some sort of familiarity-why? Is this something _else_ he stole from me?

I watched, forcing myself to cease breathing, having gotten quite used to it from my time with _Kenlora-_

I found myself grinning. I could think of her again.

I continued to watch, schooling my features, and two silhouettes came into view.

"-the lines on the trees show it moving this way, but I don't see any others."

I froze, eyes wide, why do they sound dead?

I inhaled deeply and silently, not recognizing-these weren't _His._

That meant...that meant someone else could raise Scourge.

I dropped down, slicing the head off of the one, and the other balked. "Hey-."

They didn't resemble me, all skin and bones with patches of muscle showing through, and this one's jaw hung oddly, limp grey hair framing-her?-face. She raised her blade, but I severed her spine before she could charge.

They fell down dead, and I rummaged through their pockets quickly, panic humming through me. Who was raising more Scourge? Who was becoming a new Lich King?

I found nothing but some money-a few silver pieces with some copper between the two-and I pocketed that, and I took the woman's cloak, the thick and long material hopefully covering me. If I had to go into a town...

I pulled the hood over my features as the light really began to grow, morning on the horizon, and I moved on-this could look bad.

They saw the lines I was making, to guide myself. They were tracking me. Why?

I couldn't risk climbing up and revealing my position, what if there were more? What if they were all looking for me?

I moved through the woods, ears straining under the hood for the sound of voices or footsteps, praying I wasn't still being hunted.

The trees finally gave way to rolling hills, and I looked around, spotting a river, heading-I raised my head and inhaled-south.

I had also found a road, and I moved along it cautiously, and I grinned at the sight of a set of signs.

Thank Azeroth, now I can figure out where I am.

I padded up to them, raising the hood from my face just slightly, reading-

"Who are you?"

I froze, every muscle stiffening, and I counted heartbeats-there were three more of those _things_ behind me. How had I not noticed?

One tried to come closer, "Miss-."

I whipped around, hood pulled low, and sliced her in half. One of the others, a man, charged, while the third-

 _Fired a flare._

I cut through the charging man's neck, his head falling away quickly, and ran my blade through the third, slicing upwards to send him flying back, gutted long wise like a fish.

I looked around quickly. That flare gave me away and surely was to alert more of them-

I fled back into the trees, clinging to the shadows, heart racing erratically.

I've murdered five more people.

The realization smacked into me. I hadn't even thought about it.

I shook with that thought, a breathy sob escaping me, and I slammed my hands over my mouth, shutting my eyes tight against the burning, oily tears.

I'm a _monster._

I heard voices, many of them, and withdrew further, watching carefully.

A group of men came up to the carnage I had left behind, riding-oh light help-riding horses that were just as scourged. Those poor creatures.

"We found more like these by the lake to the north," one woman spoke, "Rodgers and Milan. Found no sign of whoever did it. Could be a scarlet assassin."

Scarlet? Scarlet what? I strained to hear more.

"The Scarlet Fanatics burn the bodies, this isn't them." A man spoke from atop a horse, "Whoever it is, they're good at killing, and fast. That flare _just_ went-."

A twig snapped beneath my boot, and I froze, locking eyes with the man on the horse.

"Search the woods." He ordered his men.

I fled into the tree, climbing up and clinging to the trunk, biting through my lip to keep quiet as I heard them spread out beneath me.

I listened carefully, and I noticed that one had left their horse behind.

I carefully descended, not making a sound, and approached the horse.

He knickered at my approach, stepping in place, and I held my hands up slowly, hoping to sooth the beast.

"You there! Stop!"

Fuck.

I swung up onto the beast's back, old magic flickering under my fingers, and he obeyed, eyes flashing blue before taking off.

"Good boy," I whispered, and I saw that we were going back north, along the river, and I looked over my shoulder to the beautiful sight of no pursuit.

"Good horse, good horse. Take us somewhere safe," I said, settling in for a long ride.

I never got to read what the sign said, so I was still clueless as to where I was.

We reached the lake that I had been at before, and veered to the left-west. Why are we going west?

I trusted the horse though, and simply kept an eye out as we cantered along, making good ground until-

"Whoa, boy," I pulled on the reins and he came to a stop, and good thing too.

There were buildings ahead, swarming with more of the scourge.

I dismounted and lead him along, until I was hidden in the shadows of the mountains.

"Okay boy," I turned and stroked his skull, and he knickered quietly.

"I need you to run as fast as you can to those buildings, make a huge fuss, then turn and run away again, okay?"

He dipped his head, and I smiled, "Good boy, go!"

I let his reins go, and he took off. I climbed quickly, until my path was perfect. Now if they took the bait...

They did! The horse raced up, and most of them looked up. When he started to scream, the rest took off for him, and then he whipped around and raced away, taking near all of the dead with him.

With the perfect opening, I darted past.

The environment was different on this side of the buildings, and I was once again crowded in by thick trees, but there were roads as well.

Large, grey buildings soared into the sky ahead, and I wasn't sure if they were friendly-what if they were a capital-

 _A Capital City._

I knew exactly where I was now. I was in _his_ birth land.

The realization almost made me turn and bolt the fuck away again. Why am I here?

Because if _he_ made this his home, then the new king may have...

I will kill them. I will put an end to this madness.

Then I will find these Scarlet Fanatics and put an end to my madness as well.

I sighed, trekking forward, when another sight caught my attention.

More buildings like the ones I had just passed, lots more.

A city.

I ventured closer, carefully, and caught the sight of a sign, which read:

 _Brill, Tirisfal Glades_

 _Undercity, Tirisfal Glades_

So their capital is beneath the...I looked closer at the buildings-the ruins. Fitting, they dug their own grave.

I was more interested in Brill however. So many...

I can begin my culling here, and end in the Undercity.

No one seemed at all suspicious as I moved closer, the cloak pulled over my face to cover as much of me as possible.

I moved into the town, skirting the edges of it, tensed for any sort of attack.

None came. They moved about...like normal people. Scourge can't function at such a high level. We aren't _people._

I was in the shadows, and one such merchant was minding his business, until I dragged him back away from sight.

"How do you function so normally," I growled hoarsely, blade pressed against the top of the spinal chord.

"What are-what are you _talking_ about?" The man sounded startled, and I growled, pressing the blade against his spine.

"Scourge do not have _towns._ How do you do it?"

"We're not scourge you-."

I beheaded him, fury and horror racing through me to form a dangerous cocktail-that's a sixth person in two days.

The screaming was growing louder in the back of my head, egging me on. _Maim, Kill, Tear..._

For once, we were in agreement.

I rolled my head back, and gave myself over to the screaming.

Almost at once, it intensified to deafening levels, and my vision was tinged red. I moved into the city like a blur, cutting through the scourge like they were nothing, and I heard screams join the screaming inside my head.

I was snarling, teeth bared like an animal, and my cloak had fallen away, revealing who I was.

"The Harbinger! She has found us!"

That cursed _name-_

The screaming got even louder, and I danced through the chaos, slicing through them, and when the ones in armor came at me, I ruined them too.

"Stop this!"

I froze, one of my blades still speared through a soldier.

I turned, slowly.

 _No..._

I charged at her, fury raging through me, and we sparred. Her blades met mine parry for parry, and we went tumbling as I pounced.

Head over heel we moved through the city square like a blur, the remaining citizens fleeing in panic.

One mistake on my part-I tried to bite-and I was pinned, straddled with blades at my throat.

"I knew when they didn't find your body that you hadn't stopped living."

I bared my teeth, the screaming deafening, _"You continue his work! You continue the Scourge!"_

"I do not. These people are not Scourge."

I barked a laugh, _"People? We're all the same! Mindless! Killers!"_

Sylvanas Windrunner, red eyes piercing my soul, were the last thing I saw before my vision went black.

"Come home to me, Lynx."


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I woke up snarling, my head hurting and the screaming silent.

What the fuck hit me?

I looked around, eerily reminded of the Naxxramas, and for one horrid second thought the last two days had been a dream-

"You're awake."

I jumped, staring at the...woman in front of me.

Her eyes glowed red, like Sylvanas, but her skin was stark white, black hair falling over her shoulders. She was an elf.

"Who are you? Where am I? What happened? Where is that bitch-." I snarled, but she merely looked on, a severely emotional look on her face.

"Stop _looking_ at me like that!"

She jerked back as if slapped, and the she-bitch herself walked into view.

"Morning to you too, Teir."

I snarled, perfectly sane rage filling me, "How do you know my name, Windrunner?"

She sighed, looking at me hard, "He really did a number on you, didn't he?"

I reeled from what she said. How would she know what he did to me?

My question must've shown on my face, "Leave us," she said softly to the woman, who was dressed in all black, with a bow and quiver on her back, and she left, casting one more hard look at me before leaving.

We were alone, and she sat down on the opposite side of the bars, nodding for me to do the same.

I sat cautiously, glaring at her.

"It was rare for him to take memories from his soldiers. I retained all of mine, as did most of my Forsaken." I stared, blankly and somewhat hostile, "Those innocents you murdered in Brill were not Scourge. They were...once, but after I stole Lordearon from him and purged the loyalists, all who remained vowed to follow under my rule. We call ourselves the Forsaken."

"There are undead among you not raised by him." I snarled, "I can tell. Don't lie to me."

She nodded, "There are indeed. But we do not use a cursed blade for such things. We do not bind their will. I use the Val'kyr-they left him after he went into the ice, if you remember."

I did. I nodded for her to continue.

"We raise the dead, and give them the option to follow me as Forsaken, return to rest, or strike out on their own. I do not force them into servitude. I wouldn't take away someone's will. I wouldn't wish such punishment on my worst enemy."

I stared at her, assessing. Her pulse-which was in fact steady-gave away no lie.

"How do you know my name." I finally said, still not trusting her.

She sighed, running a hand through lanky, colourless hair that may have once been blonde, "I knew you before."

Before-?

I curled into myself, growling through gritted teeth as pain hit me from all sides-

 _Sunlight poured through a window. It smelled rank. A blue eyed woman with sunny blonde hair smiled at me._

I gasped for breath, my heart beating erratically, and I felt hands moving through my hair soothingly, and I jerked away.

Sylvanas withdrew to her side of the bars without a word, watching me. I rubbed my temples.

"You...had...blue eyes." I said faintly, and a smile lit her features that made me almost proud to have guessed that.

"So he didn't _mean_ to steal your memories, if you have fragments." She said, a determination filling her voice.

"I don't _care._ " I snarled, and she looked taken aback, "Let me leave, I won't harm your people. Let me find the scarlet fanatics."

Her face hardened to practically stone, _"No."_

I bared my teeth at her, and was startled when she bared them right back.

"I'm not giving up on you, Teir."

"You should!" I yelled, standing, and she met me eye to eye, "You know what I've done! You know how many I've...I've slaughtered! I'm a _monster!"_

"You had no control-."

 _"_ _I was perfectly aware of what I was doing!"_ The screaming had come back with a vengeance, and I turned on her, stalking to the bars and putting my face right up to them, _"I enjoyed it! I got off on it! What does that sound like to you?!"_

The screaming faded as I heaved deep breaths, still pressed against those bars, staring at Sylvanas. She looked...deep in thought. Sad.

"Give me a year."

I cocked my head to the side. What?

"Give me a year," she continued, "let me show you how to live again, how to get past those horrors. How to chase off the screaming. If after a year, you still want to give yourself up, I'll...I'll put you down myself." She didn't like saying that, I could tell, but what got my attention was-

"How did you know about the screaming?"

She stopped, eyes widening, "What?"

I looked at her, suddenly desperate for an answer, "How did you know about the screaming? The screaming that-." I searched for the words, eyes burning, "it haunts me."

She looked so sad that I almost took back my question, "This...this madness. It was not a product of your death."

The world froze- _he_ didn't cause this?

I must've said that out loud, because she answered, "No, no he didn't...this is actually thanks to your father."

I Reeled-I had a father? A real life father?

Wait-

"I had a locket once, when I woke up," I clutched at my bare throat, longing for it and the woman who had it, "It said _my daughter..._ I had a mother, too?"

Sylvanas looked like she wanted to say so much, but she simply nodded.

I jumped up, hungry, "Where are they? Do I have other family? What-?"

I stopped talking as soon as the sadness in her eyes turned to pity.

Oh.

I sat down hard, not sure why the realization hurt.

They're dead.

"Why shouldn't I just slam my head into a wall now?" I questioned her, both desperately wanting a chance to live and desperately _fearing_ it.

"Because it won't work. The only thing that kills us is dismantlement. You know that." Sylvanas sneakily reminded me of the...the innocents I've killed in the last two days, and I bit down my horror.

"What if I don't want your year?"

"Then you sit down here and wonder for the rest of eternity what you lost."

Oh, that didn't sound very fun. I looked at the little cell-I knew we were underground, and the bars looked like they could hold even my strength.

I looked at Sylvanas, a big question springing to mind, "Why?"

She flinched, so minimally that I almost didn't notice it.

Almost.

"What was I to you, that you would risk your people to keep me alive?"

She looked to be deep in thought, red eyes flickering as she thought of what to say, "Before...before, I was the one who kept you fed, kept you in clean clothes and with a place to sleep. In the end...I failed you. I... I will not fail you again."

This ending she said with such determination that I jerked back, a terrifying thought in my head, "You're not...you're not my mother, are you?"

She huffed a laugh that tasted so bitter I almost wanted to take it back, "No, no. I'm not your mother, but towards the end...I might as well have been."

She stood, and I watched her, a myriad of emotions circling through me, "Stew on that. I'll be back. I must go calm my people and make sure they've done clean up."

With that, she left, and I was alone.

I stood and paced, thinking on everything that I've learned in the last two-is it three? I had no idea down here-days.

I had parents, but they were dead.

Sylvanas Windrunner had been a mother to me, but had failed me-was she why I died?

Was she _how?_

I felt pain go through my skull, and realised-How _did_ I die?

That's a question for when she returns.

Now I have to count.

I took up a small shard of rock, which thankfully left a mark on the walls, and counted out the lines of people I destroyed under _his_ influence.

Then I began to add those I've killed since.

When I was finished, there was very _very_ little shard left, and most of one of the walls was covered.

I sat opposite it, staring at it, horror sluggishly rolling through me.

I...I enjoyed killing all of these _people._

Wait...not all of them.

The five. The first five since I've woken up in the woods. I didn't enjoy killing them.

I did that out of fear.

As small a number as that was, in comparison to the gargantuan amount of lines on the walls, it made me feel better.

Maybe I wasn't an entirely stone cold monster, if I didn't kill only out of enjoyment.

I put my chin to my chest and pulled my knees up, curling into a ball.

I'm so fucked up.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the floor or the wall, but when the door opened and Sylvanas returned, my body was extremely stiff and my throat felt like rough stone.

She slid a tray through the bars, which bent around her hands-a ward tied to her, I expect-and I inspected its contents.

A glass, with accompanying pitcher of water, meat so rare it was bloody, and some sort of green stuff.

"The dead don't eat." I looked at her, confused.

She smirked, " _Don't_ doesn't mean _can't._ Eat up."

I took the water first, the cool liquid surprisingly nice on my throat, and I didn't feel it leak out of me at all-a common issue when the ghouls would consume, their meals came out at random points.

I actually felt...better, after drinking that, and I took up the fork-dulled, purposefully I presume-and took a bite of the bloody meat.

Oh, _yeah._

My bliss must've shown, because she laughed, "I know the feeling, don't worry."

She smiled, and we sat in silence as I proceeded to inhale the food-the green stuff was mint, I think, if my out of tune tongue could be trusted, and poured myself a third glass of water, taking the time to sip instead of chug.

"How did that feel?"

I looked at her, confused, "Huh?"

"How did it feel to eat, for what must feel like the first time?" Sylvanas asked, and I thought about it.

"It felt...like a gap was being filled." I said finally, and she nodded.

"I noticed when we found you that you look severely malnourished. The herbs will help with that, as will the meat. The water is just nice," She smiled, and I felt...odd.

"Now, have you considered my offer?"

Ah, back to this then.

"Are you going to keep me down here until I agree?" I asked, and she nodded, looking not even a little sorry.

"I want to give you the chance to live again, and if it takes a couple centuries of debate to get there-well, there's a perk to immortality now isn't there?" She gave me a smile that both amused and unsettled.

I looked at the wall, with all of its lines, "How can I make up for that?" I asked softly.

She looked, and her next words warmed me to the core, "You kept count, you've already begun to atone for it."

I looked at her, and I knew she would keep me down here in this dreary box for centuries if she had too.

I sighed, studying the lines, "I want to make a grave. A... a mausoleum, for them."

She stopped breathing for a moment, "I can have one constructed-."

"No," I stood, " _I_ want to build it. No magic, no help. I want it to suck, I want it to be grueling and slave work. I want to do it."

"You believe such a, how did you put it, sucky experience will put on the road to atonement?" Sylvanas asked.

"I don't...but if I had to pick somewhere to start, honoring them would be a good place." I said quietly, looking at all of those lines-did I even know all of their names?

"Very well. May I at least have my masons gather the stone for you? To give them the best of the best."

I nodded, as long as the actual work was mine, I could live with that.

"Teir,"

I turned and looked at her, and saw a bunch of my emotions mirrored on her face, "Is this you agreeing to the year?"

I opened my mouth, closed it, and thought.

A year of paying back for what I've done. Trying to get past it. Owning it and trying to rebuild.

Could I do it?

Was I worthy?

"It'll suck. I won't lie. Such a trauma is hard to come back from, especially with no memories of a time before. But if you agree...we can give it our best shot."

I looked at the lines on the wall again.

It would honor their deaths.

I took a deep breath.

In...

Out...

I opened my eyes and stared right at her, "One Year."

She smiled.


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I spent the following night in the cell, my fourth night free of _his_ influence, according to Sylvanas.

The following morning, I was led by Sylvanas and two of her royal guard through what I presumed was Undercity. People stared at me with a variety of emotions-anger, fear, curiosity-and the smell of plague hung thick in the air. For an underground city, it was quite pretty. All purples and greens, and it was well lit, with thick lanterns and well placed sky lights.

We passed by-I gagged and had to be held by the guards-abominations.

"Why?" I looked over my shoulder at them, horror curdling my blood.

"Because they chose to follow, of their own free will. Those that didn't were dismantled...we couldn't afford them the same liberties, sadly." Sylvanas explained soothingly, her hand between my shoulder blades.

We stepped into a circular room, and I yelped as it moved.

"Just the elevator, it's alright." Sylvanas was speaking to me as if I were a feral animal.

Which, I suppose, may be true.

"You have your parchment of lines, correct?"

I nodded-she had let me copy it all down so that I wouldn't forget.

"The mayor of Brill will be present when it comes time to inscribe the names-he can name everyone from Brill who you took down, and the Bulwark guards will name the soldiers in the forest and the foothills."

I nodded, horror and guilt mixing into a putrid cocktail in my veins.

The guards on either side of me were silent, their grips on my biceps like iron-I imagine they don't like me much.

The rising floor still, and doors ahead opened, letting filtered light hit my face, stinging my eyes-the cell had been quite dark.

We walked on, into some sort of...throne room.

There were moldy, navy curtains clinging to their banisters up high, and a dusty golden throne sat ominously. I looked over my shoulder at it, my chest clenched, and for a split second-

I screamed. _He_ was sitting there.

Then he was gone and I was on my knees shaking. Sylvanas came into my field of vision.

"It's alright, Teir. You're safe. He's not here. He isn't here."

I took a moment, and I realised even the guards had released me, and I looked around slowly, my heart rate returning.

I rose, and the grips on my arms returned, albeit not quite so vicelike, and we continued.

We left the building-the palace-and I inhaled hungrily as a breeze brought fresh air past. I looked around at the ruins, collapsed buildings, moats of plague, and all around dead vegetation.

We continued on, and I looked around as I was hurried along, taking in the sights.

We left the city, and continued for a little way, until Brill came into sight.

My stomach hurt. Guards patrolled the perimeter.

We reached a cleared hill, stacks of stone, chisels, and other materials lain out neatly.

I will be nearby, and these guards will stay with you. Morris," she pointed to the woman, who nodded curtly, "and Brak," the man grunted, "If you need anything, they will help."

With that, she left.

I was completely unarmed, given cloth clothes that hung on me-a loose white blouse and brown pants-and I studied my materials, trying to think of where to start.

I took one of the stone bricks and held it in my hand, and a marble brick in the other-the marble would be better.

I took a branch that was laying off to the side and traced out a perimeter, thinking.

"Morris," I said, and the woman looked from her position.

"Yes, Lady Teir?"

Lady Teir, that sounds nice.

"I...should I fill it in, or leave space inside?"

She paused, "Do you plan on bringing any bodies in?"

Oh, what a good question.

"I... I need a shovel."

Sylvanas returned as the sun was setting, to find me about 8 feet deep in the ground, packing dirt in with the flat of the shovel and covered in damp soil.

"What is she doing?"

I heard her speaking, but continued to work, I had a _plan._

"She...she's been talking to herself, my Lady. She wants to store the bodies she can find from her past victims, and make space for future ones. Bodies or dog tags or some sort of memento."

"She's planning this for the future as well?"

I finished packing it in, and nodded. This will do for now.

My plot had grown considerably bigger, and would continue to do so as I kept building.

I bounced a bit on the balls of my feet, then leapt up, throwing myself to the surface and rolling into a crouch.

"I need a ladder," I said breathlessly, gathering the marble blocks to me-bigger ones as well as the little ones, which were pinker-I'd make a design.

"Your idea seems to have taken root...or should I say dirt," Sylvanas said, and I looked up at her, the sun silhouetting her, and smiled tiredly.

I was exhausted, but I felt...I felt right, doing this.

"Are you planning on stopping any time soon?" She asked, and I noticed that Brak was gone-maybe she dismissed him.

I thought on it, "I have to draw up a better plan."

"Then how about you stop for the night and return to the Undercity, draw up your plan and maybe bathe, and we will return in the morning."

I thought on it. A bath...have I ever taken one of those?

I stood, my back cracking, and looked at how much I had gotten done-which wasn't really a lot, if this turned out as grand as I hoped, but for now it was good.

"Come,"

I followed Sylvanas, but not before seeing Brak set a ladder down with my supplies.

I wasn't held between guards this time, but I walked along behind Sylvanas, tired and not giving a damn how the citizens were looking at me.

Sylvanas didn't lead me to my cell, he took a sharp right and continued down.

"Where are we going?" I asked, jogging after her once I realised, and I looked around. This was some ornate carving.

"Down to the private chambers. I had a room made for you while you were working."

I felt my veins turn warm and icy at the same time, "I-but-you-."

"You gave me a year. I will not make you sleep as a prisoner. Your chamber has a bathing room attached, and is just across the common from my own quarters."

I didn't know what to say. In all of my horrid deeds, _he_ had never given me more than my cell.

We reached a plateau, and it was somewhat chilly, but when she opened the door-

It took my breath away. Sunny walls glowed in the firelight, and windows-obviously enchanted-showed a forest I didn't know in the night, the pale trunks glowing silver.

"Where is that?" I asked, going to the window ledge and looking out at what looked so real.

Before she could answer, I was distracted by exploring the rest of the room. A fire roared in the grate in the corner, the sunny stone only slightly different from the walls, and the floors were a soft, pale wood that was pleasant for my bare feet. There was a large rug covering a section of the room, with cushioned chairs flopped about almost haphazardly.

"I don't see you spending much time down here," I laughed, looking at Sylvanas, who seemed too uptight for such a relaxed place.

"Your room is the door on the left, and the doors in there will lead you to your bathing chamber. I have other work to attend too, but the commons, your suite, and the hall outside are free for you to roam. I would ask you not to venture into the city just yet."

I nodded, smiling, "Thank you, Sylvanas."

She nodded, looking a quiet sort of happy, "My rangers do patrol down here, so if one pokes their head in every so often, it's alright."

With that, she was gone, and I was alone.

I flopped on the rug, scrunching my toes in the soft rug, and I sighed, the fire warming my bones.

Kenlora would love this-

My happiness drained away into a soul sucking sort of longing.

Kenlora.

I rolled over onto my stomach, looking into the fire. What is she doing now? Does she think of me? Does she...does she miss me?

I wish I could go to her, but I know how this world works now, thanks to her. The Alliance-her people, and the Horde-Sylvanas' people-don't communicate unless it's in battle.

I sighed, shoving those haunting thoughts away and dragging myself up from the rug and going to explore my room.

I pushed it opened, and my jaw _dropped._

Sunny blue curtains covered the walls, interspersed with navy, and a large, tall bell stood in the middle of the room, with dark covers and it looked so ready to be slept in.

But first, bathing.

I pushed the double doors open to see a second fire going, and the bath water being heated by coals under it.

I tested it and sighed at the warmth, stepping out of my filthy work clothes and sinking into the water.

It felt...interesting, as warm water rushed in to caress skin that was caked in grime and death. The water was unfamiliar yet comforting, and I sunk down into it, my hair ballooning around my head as I basked.

I surfaced, the air cooler on my wet skin, and took the soap from the tray at the side, lathering my hair and skin until the bar was essentially gone, before taking the sponge and scrubbing.

It was both disgusting and freeing to watch the water fill with the filth that I carried from Northrend, and stepping out felt like leaving it behind. I read the little card, which said to put out the coals and take the bucket from the corner, and dump the water over the fire. The rest would be handled when servants moved through to refill the soap.

I dried off first, the fluffy towels soothing to my skin, and I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

My hair already looked fuller from the last two days of eating and that bath, the blue more vibrant. My skin no longer looked like death, but the deep grey hummed with a life. The cracks in my skin had shrunk, and it looked as those I was becoming more than the skin and bones I had woken up as.

I was healing.

I finished drying off, and picked up the clean cloth clothes that had been waiting for me-another set of brown pants, this time with a black blouse-and a set of black undergarments.

Huh.

I slipped into the undergarments, the lacy material feeling weird against my skin, and looked at myself in the mirror, head cocked to the side.

How quaint.

I shrugged, throwing the blouse on and forgoing the pants, as the underwear seemed like shorts, and covered enough.

I put out the coals and dumped water on the fire, and left the quickly cooling bathroom to see that the fire in my room had been lit, warming the room nicely.

I set the pants down on the hope chest at the foot of the bed, and went to the writing desk, where a quill, ink and parchment waited.

I could plan.

I sat down, stiffening as the cold wood startled me, but quickly relaxing, and got to work.

I woke, blinking blearily, realising that I was curled into Sylvanas' arms.

I was being moved, and I looked around blearily, "huh..."

"Shh, little lynx. You fell asleep in your work. I'm simply putting you to bed."

She set me down on cool sheets and pulled the thick blanket over me, and sleep- _real_ sleep-washed over me like waves at the rocks, and I drifted again.

She smoothed my hair down, standing over me for a moment, and I heard another enter the room, but I was too sluggish to care.

"My lady, is she-?"

"She's resting. You shouldn't be down here."

"My lady, I had to-."

"You have to follow your queen's orders, or I will remove you from the city. She isn't ready to know."

"But-."

 _"_ _Go."_

That tone must've chased the other off, for soon it fell silent, and I felt the mattress sink where Sylvanas sat at the edge of the bed, stroking my hair and lulling me into sleep.

"Than'...you," I mumbled sleepily into the pillow, and she hummed appreciatively, and I felt a pressure on my shoulder from her hand.

"Sleep well, little lynx."


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning found me awake indecently early, working by candle light to work on my plans, and when Sylvanas came in to take me to my work for the day, I had it almost completely done.

"How much parchment did you _use?"_ She looked at the somewhat ridiculously sized plan in my hand, but I wanted to get down every detail and idea, and I was bouncing up and down on my bare feet, legs now in pants.

"Let me see those while you eat-oh lovely, a materials list...this is seven inches of materials!"

I ducked past her, grinning as she grumbled, and saw the low rug covered with a low table, and a spread of food. My mouth watered as the rasher of bacon caught my attention, and I inhaled it, the water, and the green leaves that accompanied everything I ate here.

She still hadn't finished her rant by the time I was ready, "-Why do you need _Northrendian_ silk. Not just silk, _no-."_

I followed her as she stomped out of the room, biting my lip to keep from laughing as she continued to rant through most of the city, only pausing to hand me my plan back in the elevator.

I had no guards.

"Morris and Brak are waiting at the site for you. I'll have to send an _army_ of couriers to get your list-," she fell back into grumbling, and it amused me.

We reached the surface, and I kept my eyes straight ahead, not daring a glance at that throne, and we were out in the light.

It was a cool morning, and the grass squished beneath my feet as we reached my plot of land, and I set up my plan on a currently unused block, holding it there with small stones, before I got to work.

"Go to the city with my crest. Start getting some of this stuff on the way," She was talking to the guards as I got the ladder set up, tossing in the small shovel, a few of the sturdier blocks, and taking up the pestle and materials to make the paste. I was to make some of the floor today.

I used the shovel-the large one and small one-to dig out a bit more, for the blocks to lay evenly, and once they were in position I got comfy and started to mix the material in the mortar bowl, grinding it quickly with the pestle until it seemed sort of pasty.

I tried to lay it between two of the blocks, and it fell away like powder all the way to the bottom.

I glared, and I heard a chuckle from above.

"You forgot the pasting agent,"

I looked up and saw Sylvanas holding-oh.

"Damn, knew I was missing something."

I grabbed it from her, and she sat the edge, legs dangling over as I mixed in the paste, and my result multiplied ten fold-causing her to bust out laughing as it got everywhere, and I yelped curses as I frantically tried to lay it.

"You've got a filthy mouth there," She said, and I grinned up at her, getting a third block et with the paste.

She seemed to be keeping watch in place of the guards, who had gone off to Brill with my supply list, and I continued to work on the floor, asking for her opinion every now and then.

The sun was beating directly down on me as noon came around, and I had some of the smaller bricks laid to form a decorative section in the floor-the pinker bricks looked _nice_ in the light.

I finished off the larger than planned floor, and bounced up and down on it to check. Perfect.

"A foundation to build from. Well done, Teir." Sylvanas said, and I smiled at her.

It felt...good, to be doing this. Not like a punishment, but like a task to complete before I could continue.

It felt right.

I began to work on the base, squawking indignantly as a giant clump of dirt got in my hair and mouth, and I spat it at Sylvanas when she snorted.

"I have a question."

I looked up, pausing in my work, brick in hand, eyebrow raised.

"On your list...there was one peculiar item."

Ah, the bodies.

I requested that someone be sent-me, someone else, it didn't matter-to Northrend to collect the bodies of those I knew I killed-I knew the locations of the villages, and there were probably thousands of dead within the citadel, killed by Alliance and Horde alike.

I knew which were mine though-a sick addiction had been to carve a _T_ into their calves. I hadn't known why I enjoyed it.

Now I knew. I was branding them as mine.

My face had fallen, and she had seen, because she suddenly was right next to me, setting down the brick and helping me to sit.

"Do you really want to do this?"

"They don't...they don't have to bring the _bodies,_ if they can't..." _If they can't find all of the pieces,_ "But, maybe a piece of armor. An identifying paper. Any piece of them that can be found."

"And they're all...marked? Those that you killed?"

I nodded, "The only ones who weren't were ghouls and other scourge I killed in rage."

She sat for a moment, in deep thought, before nodding, "I will send a small team to go and collect them. You're not ready to return to Northrend. Not yet."

I looked at her, an intense emotion flaring in my chest, "Thank you, Sylvanas."

She nodded, "You wanted to pay your respects to them, and if that means we have to look at every calf in Northrend, well, we can manage it."

I nodded, before she climbed back up the ladder, and I returned to my work with a renewed vigor. The sun was just beginning to descend when I got about a foot and a half of wall done on three sides, and Sylvanas called me up.

"But it's early! I worked until the torches burnt out last night!" I sounded petulant, but I liked working on the mausoleum, it was calming.

"We have other tasks tonight. Come on," she helped me out of the pit, and I looked down-it did look like a fancy hole in the ground.

She led me back to the city, but didn't take me towards our common when we reached the trade district-instead she turned right.

"Where are we going?" I asked, ducking under a pillar and dodging a cart, aware of my bare feet and filthy attire.

"You said I had a year to work though you. Now we're getting started."

I had absolutely no idea what she meant, but I did my best to keep up, until we reached a wide, empty room that mirrored the throne room above, but this throne was obsidian, not gold.

"You have a throne room?" I looked around, almost disturbed by how well done the enchantments were-the windows were an almost exact likeness, showing the outsides of the palace above ground.

They can show anywhere I wish, and with help from the mages, they can be made into portals."

Wicked!

"I am going to find your memory triggers, and we're using these to do it."

Not so wicked.

She threw the ebony curtains, ropes coming alive at the motion and holding the curtains back, and pressed patterns into the windows.

The scene rippled like a rock in the water, and showed the silvery woods from the common windows.

I studied them, "Where is this?" I asked, an odd sense of knowing filling my core.

"This is the Eversong Wood...what hasn't been destroyed by the Scourge."

I hacked, my eyes rolling back in my head-

 _Racing through the trees, the silvery moonlight shining down. Falling at the river. A-_

"Troll!" I gasped, falling to my knees and clutching my head, pain and panic racing through me as the screaming faded.

I realised that Sylvanas was bracing me, keeping me from knocking myself out on the window, "Something in that sentence did it. Troll, you said?"

I nodded, sitting down fully and massaging my skull.

I heard the scratching of parchment, and turned to see her writing the word down, "We can assemble it. Like a puzzle."

"There were trees," I gasped, eyes on the windows, "Like those. I was...it was like I was wind, racing through them, in and out..." My head hurt so bad.

"You were the fasted tree climber I had ever seen." She said, the scratching of quill on parchment accompanying her words, and it made me think-

"When I first woke up, I was in a forest. Do you think...do you think _he_ had a hand in that?"

She paused, her face contorted, before it closed off, "Possibly."

My head felt heavy, my eyes lidded, and I laid against the cool floor, luxuriating in the cool against my head.

"I visited a gate." I said, after a long period of silence, "To the north. It was magical. People like us...but with green eyes said I was looking at the entrance to the blood elf realm."

She sighed, "After...to be blunt. After you died, much changed."

She wouldn't elaborate, and I was almost thankful for that.

We were done for the night, she had decided, and she took me through a back passage to the common, and sent me off to bathe and go to sleep.

I felt exhausted, barely thinking as I bathed, barely noticing that now I had a blood red blouse and black pants, and only noticing how nice the bed looked.

I was shuffling over to fall into it when I heard shouting in the common.

It was an unfamiliar...and _living_ voice.

I was suddenly awake, and I creeped to my door, pressing my ear against her.

"-I know she's here! I can feel her soul in this bloody crock pot of plague!"

"She is none of your concern." Sylvanas answered smoothly.

I heard clacking, like...beads? "I don't give a damn what you think, I _will_ see her."

That voice-

 _Head lolling back, coughing up blood. Woman. Paints. Dead. Mist._

I screamed.

The door was open and Sylvanas was holding my head, blocking the mysterious visitor from view, "You need to leave!"

I felt that presence, that same presence, "I-I-," the screaming was choking me.

"She is not well, Sylvanas. She isn't well!"

I curled my head into the carpet, _"Why do I remember you?!"_

All was silent for a moment, except for the screaming, which grew louder in the voices' absence.

But they didn't want me to kill.

 _Run. Flee. Get away._

I couldn't move, it was like fear and rage and screaming had me in paralysis.

"Let me see her, Windrunner."

The voice sounded...powerful. I almost wanted to crawl to her. In fact, I found myself crawling closer, attacking the carpet with my nails. Hands yanked me backwards.

"Hold yourself in check, child, or I will do it _for_ you!"

My eyes strained to open, but Sylvanas whispered for me to not look, don't look little lynx...

Who do I listen to? This...this power? Sylvanas?

It hurt.

I cried out, the pain tearing at me, and Sylvanas got mean to the stranger.

 _"_ _Leave my domain before the rest of my guard comes at your call, armed to kill."_

"You shouldn't hide your dead Sylvanas. I will return."

There was a ripping sound, and then it was gone. The pull, the painful yank on my heart was gone, and I sagged into the carpet.

"I am sorry, Teir. So, so sorry." She scooped me up and kept my head elevated, and I mumbled incoherently.

"I will pay a visit to that Mist Speaker-."

 _Mist. Purple paint. White eyes. "She is mine!"_

I vomited all over Sylvanas.

She stopped moving, and I felt horrified embarrassment barrel through me.

"So you got triggered by the Lady of the Dead. That's good to know.

"She changed out of her over armor, leaving her in a black shirt that was torn and old, and carried me into the bathing chamber, where she got me out of the now soiled shirt and sent for a new one, before getting me out of the rest of my clothes and into newly warmed water. She scrubbed at my skin even as my eyes burned from embarrassment.

"Sorry,"

"Your mind was already taxed. That _child_ had no right to barge in here like that. I will ensure it doesn't happen again."

I was redressed and tucked into bed, and she sat at the edge of it again, her fingers returning to my hair like they had the night before.

"Are you able to tell me what you remembered?"

"I...I remember a woman. Not that one. But similar...white eyes...same paint...she claimed I was her. I saw her upside down and I was bleeding." I said quietly, and Sylvanas' hand stilled abruptly, and she took in an intake of breath.

"Put it from your mind, little lynx. We've all had our meeting with the Mist Lord of our time, thanks to him. Sleep now."

I felt her leave the room, but I also felt another presence enter the common-not the scary one, but someone.

"My lady, you called? You are distressed."

It's the ranger from my cell, who was watching when I first woke up here.

"What do you remember about your death L-ranger."

She avoided the name like it was a plague.

"I...It was quiet at first, Milady. I had nearly passed on completely until...until she came in and screamed, and that _monster-."_

"I know these details. Did the Mist Speaker show?"

"Oh..." the woman laughed darkly, "That woman was in a rage. She had come to collect me and came to find that monster had my baby skewered on that stupid _blade-."_

I gave up sleeping, listening intently.

"What did she say?" Sylvanas was digging for something, and needed that woman to find it.

"Oh she was furious. My sweet one promised my soul to that monster without realising, because she wanted to say goodbye. Why, I nearly cried. And-he _did_ things to her, right in front of my body. I wanted to _rip him to shreds-."_

"The Woman, Ranger, the woman."

"Oh. Oh yes," the woman sounded like she was calming down, "She was angry at him for manipulating souls unnaturally, and claimed that we both belonged with her-my sweet one especially-she screamed something about 'she is mine' and then-."

"That's all I need, thank you. Dismissed."

The presence disappeared, and I flattened into the pillows, pretending to sleep as Sylvanas returned to the room.

She returned to her spot at the edge of the bed, and I felt her eyes on me.

"Oh sweet lynx. How I wish I could...not yet, but soon, little one. Soon."

I don't know what she was talking about, but I fell asleep, dreaming of white eyes, silver trees, and Mist.


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Three weeks.

I had the stupid lower level finished for _three weeks._

"Why can't I build the upper tier?" I yelled at Sylvanas, hair now braided back haphazardly, glaring at the woman.

"Because I need my guards shoring up some last touches. We're entertaining guests tonight."

I balked, my jaw dropped, and I stared at the Banshee Queen like she was fucking losing it.

"We?"

"Yes we," she leveled me with a stare, "You have done wonderfully over the last two months, and it's time we see how you do around people who are actually alive."

I stammered, lost, and somewhat terrified.

"I haven't interacted with people since K-."

I slammed a fist in my mouth, and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I had almost let her slip so many times, but she was _my_ secret.

"Still not telling me, hm? Then dinner."

I groaned, getting dragged after her as she went into her chamber, where a row of gowns had been lined up, and a forsaken woman looked too excited.

"Ladies Sylvanas and Teir. How exciting this is!"

"Yes, Roberta. Quite exciting." I had learned the names of the staff around here quickly, scaring the shit out of them by hiding under the bed until they showed themselves, then pouncing to talk to them.

I got yelled at when I did that.

"Now, I have Lady Sylvanas' robes here-," A set of deep, _deep_ purple robes, with the Forsaken crest lain over the front, quite lovely.

"And Lady Teir."

I balked at the sight of...how low was that _cut?_

"This is a _dress."_ I looked at Sylvanas, "You expect me to wear a-."

"Yes I do. The youths wear dresses. The adults wear the political robes, and until this year is up and you make up your mind, you _have_ no crest."

Ow, that stung. But really, a _dress?_

"Put. It. On."

I glared at it, "Can I make...adjustments?" I looked at her with my best 'pity me this thing is dangerously dressy' look.

She glared, but groaned, "Just don't add pants."

I grinned evilly, turning on Roberta, "I need scissors and thread."

Roberta looked ready to cry when I hacked the sleeves up to the mid bicep, and used a section of that fabric to bring the collar of the dress up to my neck, completely concealing my chest, and I sewed the rest as rivets at the hips, taking sections of the skirt and layering it up to those, and sewing it there securely, until it looked much...cooler.

"What did you _do?"_

I looked at Sylvanas, wincing at the startled look on her face, and Roberta started to bow furiously.

"I um...made it cooler?"

She groaned, running a hand through lanky hair in frustration, "There are times I want to strangle you, woman." She looked at it again, her face pained, "Get her a tabard. And never let her sew again."

I grinned victoriously, I knew those ugly stitches would earn me a tabard!

But...why did I want one?

I pushed that thought away as it came time to get into the dress, and I shimmied and wiggled, pushing things this way and that, until the tightly cinched piece clung to my body, the collar and sleeves doing exactly as intended-giving me an older yet not crone like look-and the skirt gave me mobility. The tabard was just cool.

I went to leave the room, but Roberta cried, "Don't forget your shoes!"

I stopped, looking at her like she was nuts, then yelling, "You didn't say I needed _shoes!"_

Sylvanas laughed in the common, "Most people always wear shoes, Lynx. You're the oddity."

Ten minutes of bitching later, and I was in shoes.

I refused to let them touch my hair-I liked the braid, it took forever to manage it, and it looked not gross.

I pranced into the common, doing a garish pose, and Sylvanas rolled her eyes from where she was pinning her hair up in the mirror there.

"Let me guess. If anyone touches the hair you'll bite," she said matter of factly, and I nodded.

She turned and gave it a once over, "You can't sew for shit but I like the collar."

I grinned, and she opened the door, "We're entertaining in the throne room, come along."

Sylvanas looked completely different not in her armor, it was...unnerving, but I suppose even Queens dress up.

My only experience with monarchs didn't match.

We went around a corner, and I thought I saw him-

Instead I saw an elf with brilliantly blonde hair, green eyes, and a scowl.

"Who shit in your breakfast?" I mumbled, and Sylvanas cuffed me.

The elf, however, snorted inelegantly into her own hand, the red haired woman behind her cuffing her in response. The man stood beside them, watching me with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you're early. Right this way." Sylvanas led the way, and the girl-all stony glares again-shoved my shoulder as she pushed past, almost knocking me off balance in these stupid shoes.

Oh how I wanted to btich smack her. But I could practically hear what Sylvanas would say. _Behave. It's just one night._

We entered the throne room to see a somewhat small table piled with food, and Sylvanas sat at her throne at the head of the table, the woman and man sitting across from each other-I was now beside him-and the girl sat beside the woman, across from me. Her hair was astonishingly bushy.

"Introductions are in order. Teir, this is Lor'Themar Theron, Reagent Lord of Quel'Thalas, Elynae Theron, the Reagent Lady and his wife, and their daughter Jadearra."

"I also happen to be-." She began, but the look her mother sent her was scary and she shut up.

"This is Teir, a rehabilitating agent of..." she looked at me, and I plugged my ears, she finished her introduction without me hearing and feeling pain.

"Why does she cover her ears?" Elynae asked as I removed my fingers, wiping them subtly on the skirt.

"That monster did a dirty job of removing my memories, and certain phrases cause severe pain for me." I explained, looking to Sylvanas for approval, and she nodded.

"So that's why you freaked out when I paid a visit."

I was out of the chair and on the opposite side of the room in an instant, eyes locked, "You," I whispered hoarsely, throat hurting.

"Jadearra, tone it down." Lor'Themar ordered, his voice smooth and deep, and she glared.

"Sylvanas brought an unapproved undead painfully close to our borders. I can feel her soul-almost like I took it before."

I stared at the woman, heart stuttering, and I felt-

 _Purple paints. Head lolling back. Mist._

 _Touch her. Let her see._

I moved fast, leaning over the table and pressing a thumb to her forehead, even as Sylvanas made a warning sound for me to back off.

Jadearra gasped, eyes rolling back in her head, and a Mist seeped into the room.

Lor'Themar and Elynae were on their feet, "Sylvanas, what is she doing-."

 _"_ _Quiet!"_ the voice that left Jadearra wasn't hers, and it was scary. I wanted to flee, but my thumb felt stuck.

The eyes opened, and I saw those-

"You." I snarled, my teeth pulled back as I held that thing's gaze.

 _"_ _Me."_ The voice was like sandpaper, and it smirked with Jadearra's mouth, _"I thought he would only steal you, not change you. You remember nothing. I could retur-."_

"Leave that child's body and get out of my kingdom, witch."

All heads turned to see Sylvanas angrier than I had ever seen.

 _"_ _Ah, Sylvanas. He stole you too, but you remember. Quaint."_ The thing didn't sound miffed, but looked at Sylvanas instead of me.

"Leave!" She ordered, sounding like the queen she was.

 _"_ _You want her to know nothing? To deteriorate in her own mind? I know your memories, Sylvanas Windrunner. Your entire family-."_

My thumb was ripped away, and Jadearra's palms slammed together, banishing the thing and the Mist.

All was silent, until Jadearra spoke, her voice rough, "You don't want to know the things she wanted to show you." She looked at me, her eyes hollow, "Forgive me, I wasn't expecting that."

I sat slowly, leaving only the adults standing, and held out my hand, "Teir."

She looked at it for a moment, before taking it and shaking, "Jadearra Theron. Dude, you're _old."_

I busted out laughing, startled at the comment, and the adults seemed to relax, though Elynae and Sylvanas were still on edge.

"Hey wait, that means I _do_ get a tabard!" I looked at Sylvanas triumphant, and she huffed.

"You only get that thing because you sew worse than someone with no pinky fingers."

Lor'Themar laughed, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

As the laughter filled the room, the tension was broken.

"So... what _was_ that, exactly?" I asked midway into the meal, "With the fog and the funky voice and everything."

"I'm a Mist Speaker," Jadearra spoke while chewing, earning glares, but neither of us cared, "Basically, I can talk to the Mist Realm, which is where the dead are well, supposed to go."

I thought about it, "You summon it?"

"Sometimes, when I get pissed, or a spirit _really_ wants my attention, it pops up. Lately though, it's been denying me-." She stopped, swallowed, and closed her eyes. The laughter died really fast. Even Sylvanas looked pitying.

I looked at them, "What don't I know here?"

Jadearra opened her eyes, and I was deeply startled to see a deep sadness there, and rage, that mirrored how I felt, "Towards the end of _his_ campaign, they engineered an attack on this continent and...my sister was a...a casualty."

Oh. _Shit._ My eyes widened and I thought I couldn't breathe.

The only attacks on this continent were orchestrated by _me._

That means...

I took a deep gulp of the drink in front of me, holding in my yelp as alcohol touched my lips instead of water, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yes, well," Elynae said, discreetly dabbing at her eyes, "We all lose something in war."

We changed the topic quickly, and I did my damnedest to not fuck up.

Soon the night was winding down, and everyone had relaxed Considerably-I was downright exhausted.

"Thank you for the meal, Sylvanas, Teir." Lor'themar nodded to me, and I nodded in return, blinking to keep myself upright.

We were just preparing to see them through a portal when it happened.

The windows rippled quickly to outside the city, where-

"Those _fuckers,"_ Sylvanas snarled at the sight of a small army of red clothed warriors and mages.

She told us to close our ears, but I didn't take the warning.

 _"_ _Lock down the entrances! Ward the perimeter! They will not enter this city!"_

A banshee scream left me blinking, and my ears ringing slightly, but I wasn't bleeding.

She turned to our guests, "I apologise for this, but I can't risk a portal opening right now."

"Perfectly fine, Sylvanas. We need armor."

She looked at me, "Teir, go to the cells."

"What-."

"The last time you had a blade in your hand you ripped one of my cities to shreds."

"I'm-I'm different! You said it yourself!" I was pissed, and found that I pissed a good fight.

"You are too powerful for any of my people to subdue-."

"I can do it."

All eyes turned to Jadearra, who I just realised how a bow at her side, with a quiver full of arrows-she came to dinner armed?

"She's dead. I can take over if she gets too bad."

Silence for a moment, before Sylvanas nodded curtly. She snapped, and a pair of guards appeared.

"Take them to the armory. Arm them." She flared her robes, and they shrunk into her armor, and she took her bow and arrow from under the table. She looked at us, daring to contradict her, but when we remained silent she stomped out of the room.

Soon we were in the armory, and I stood in the entrance, a little overwhelmed by the sheer number of weapons.

"Milady, If I may-."

A soldier was holding out a dagger, and I snorted.

I turned to the axes.

I looked carefully, and after a moment-

My beautiful gems from a darker time.

I took them from the wall, giving them an experimental swing, and the air whistled.

"The only good thing he ever gave me," I said quietly, and I grinned.

I felt a hunger I hadn't recognized before in my chest-I'm a soldier. I need to _fight._

The room shook, and dust spiraled from the city.

They're going to try and siege it.

Jadearra and I ran towards the surface, her parents not far behind-thankfully, one vest and boots instead of heels made my garish dress into armor.

We reached the service, and I grinned.

"Close your ears." I warned, and they slammed hands down over their ears.

I ran forward and leapt into battle, the old, banshee chilling screech filling the air and killing the men I landed on before I even touched them.

The air reverberated with the scream, and I saw eyes on me cautiously as I stalked through the lines.

A man ran up to me, eyes glowing as he opened his mouth to speak.

I beheaded him before he could.

"Don't burn the bodies! I want them!" I yelled out-they can be added to the mausoleum.

Then I grinned, returning to the dance.


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The screaming was getting louder as I moved through them, and I nearly gave myself over.

 _Rip. Destroy. Maim. Kill._

A man with light magic was burning soldiers of Sylvanas alive, and I tackled him, legs going around my waist to trap him as I ripped his throat out, spitting it away as we landed. My face was covered in blood, and I looked pretty fucking feral.

I was on a mission-destroy those catapults, and find the leader.

I sliced ropes and through pillars, effectively dismantling the catapults, and I lifted a heavy wheel, swinging it into the sides of two men, crushing they chests almost immediately.

I threw that away, chin dripping, and I saw him.

Farther back, dressed in grand robes, and looking pompous.

I ran.

He saw me, and his horse reared up, turning and fleeing.

I laughed, catching up to another and taking their horse, the beautiful creature's eyes flaring blue as I mounted, and we cantered off after the leader.

I swinging my axes at the beast's sides as we passed through parts of the battle, and I was locked on.

We caught up, and I jumped, crouching and balancing by sheer will on the beast as we pulled up to the side, and then I tackled him off the horse.

We rolled down a hill, and my axes laid at the top, dropped in the fall.

We landed with him on top, and he raised his hand, which began to glow.

I slammed my face into his, knocking him back and pinning him now.

 _"_ _You'll regret your life when I'm done with you."_

Then I shoved my hand into his torso.

His screams filled the air as I purposefully twisted and wormed around, shoving organs out of whack and generally fucking with his system. Then I ripped out his liver, showing it to him as he screamed.

I plunged in again, taking his intestines and yanking, and his screams rose in volume and pitch as I wrapped them around his neck, choking him with them.

 _"_ _Call off your men, and I'll kill you fast. Or I'll make you survive as long as I will."_ I bared my teeth at him, the screaming humming through me like magic.

He called off his men, and I rose, grinning as I crushed his skull under my boot.

 _"_ _Your leader is dead!"_ I roared, and the Scarlet Fanatics turned to see where I stood, covered in the gore of their leader, my boot in his head.

 _"_ _Run away, little ones, or you'll be next!"_

Some of them had the balls to approach.

I ripped them to _shreds,_ relishing in their screams, before glaring at the rest of them.

 _"_ _Leave!"_

Someone called for a retreat, and they got the fuck out of dodge.

I fell to my knees, shaking. The screaming was unbearable and I wanted to keep killin-

I was out.

 _"_ _Did you see how easy it was for her to lose her sanity, Sylvanas?"_

 _"_ _Elynae-."_

 _"_ _Lor'Themar, she is_ dangerous."

 _"_ _She's waking."_

My head hurt, and I blinked my eyes open slowly to see three shades of blonde and one redhead above me, with ears elongating past their heads.

Sylvanas, and the Therons, I remember-

Pain lurched through me, and I held my head, groaning.

"Hi there, psychopath. You got your brain?" Jadearra's words moved through the fog, and I nodded, sitting up, feeling gross.

"The fuck did you throw at me?"

"She didn't." Sylvanas sounded angry, "She commanded you to sleep, and knocked out a good chunk of the forces while she was at it."

She could _command_ that?

I looked apprehensive, and Jadearra sighed, and I noticed that she was wiping at a nosebleed, "Trust me, I don't make a habit of ordering the dead around. Makes me feel dirty."

I nodded slowly, standing and looking around to see that we were in the common, "Thanks. Don't particularly like going batshit, anyways."

Jadearra snorted, and her parents made themselves heard.

"It is time to go," Elynae looked severely hostile, and I decided to play the calm card.

It felt like she could _sense_ how horrid I had been, her eyes flashing like she was whispering _you organized her death._

The Therons departed, and Sylvanas sighed, running blue hands through gross hair, "Wasn't tonight eventful."

I laughed dryly, my back cracking as I stretched, and Sylvanas sighed.

"Off to bed with you. You resume work on the mausoleum tomorrow."

With that, I was sent off to go through the motions-bath, new clothes, bed.

I flopped down in the bed, and in the absence of distraction, I thought about her.

I missed her.

In a fit what could be labeled vulnerability or insanity, I crawled back out of my bed, through the common, and knocked on Sylvanas' door.

"Teir?"

I opened it, peeking my head in to see that she was settled in to her own-way fucking bigger-bed, with a candle lit on the nightstand and papers in her hand. The blonde hair was spilling and she wore simple black night clothes.

"I, um.." I felt very stupid, and turned to go.

"It's alright, come in," Sylvanas set the papers aside, patting the spot beside her in the gargantuan bed.

I sat down, sheepish, and noted that the grey my legs matched her sheets, "I um...there's something I might have been keeping from you." I felt both embarrassed and braced for the bitch slap.

"Oh?" She sounded coolly curious-she wasn't sure about the bitch slap.

"Some...someone, actually," I said quietly, hair falling into my face, and I felt her presence sharpen in my memory.

"Kenlora."

My head snapped up, eyes wide and heart hammering-how-?

"You talk in your sleep, little lynx. I assumed you would tell me about her whenever you were ready."

I felt even more embarrassed than before, but I nodded, "I um...when _he_ went under the ice, I patrolled Northrend for a while, and I um...found her, and I followed her for a few months. Kept her safe from the giants, lit the way to caves for her to sleep, and one day she uh...caught me unawares, and..." My chest hurt, and oil oozed from my soul.

"You're in love with her."

It wasn't a question, and I was pretty damn sure that if it were, the answer was yes.

"When he woke up...she tried to stop me, but it hurt so bad-he-he knew that I had-my loyalties had-," my throat was closing on me, and Sylvanas embraced, cooing and encouraging me to keep talking.

"I had...it hurt to even-to even _think_ of her, a-and I had to-I ran away. I-I don't think she ever-ever found out why. I-I-I miss her."

I was a mess, oil oozing down my cheeks and onto Sylvanas' shoulder, but I said it.

Sylvanas was quiet for a while, simply rubbing her hand up and down my back as I shook, before she laid me down to curl into a ball on the other side of the massive bed.

"I'm proud of you, Teir. That hurt for you to admit, and you managed it." Sylvanas' voice was reassuring, and it made me realise that I did feel almost lighter because I had said it out loud.

"I-I don't think I'll ever see her again." I said, sadness surrounding me like a fog.

"I... don't think that's true."

I sat up, looking at Sylvanas, "I can see her?"

The woman sighed, and got up from her bed, "Come."

I followed her to the common, over to one of the windows, and she whispered a few incantations, and it became black.

"Whisper her name, and she will appear."

I stared at the glass, heart hammering, and my voice shook, "Ken-Kenlora Whisperwind."

The glass immediately started to ripple, and it was very shaky and out of focus, until-

My heart caught in my throat, and I found myself with my nose pressed to the glass.

There she was, asleep, the moonlight spilling over her magenta skin. Deep green hair that had grown out laid in a mass around her head, and her skin, and ears, and-

I was crying with longing, but I could _see_ her.

"Thank you, Sylvanas." My voice was barely there, and I wanted nothing more than to press through the glass and crawl into the bed she was in, hold her close, and pretend nothing had changed.

Suddenly, her eyes opened, and she seemed to sense something was watching her.

I ceased breathing as she looked around, and nearly cried out when she whispered, "Teir?"

I wanted to go to her, and-

I did sob, as she pulled my locket out from under her shirt, holding it close and tracing her thumb over the tarnished engraving. She had kept it.

"Oh, Ken," Oil was falling freely once again, and I was shaking visibly, knees knocking together.

She looked around again, as though she could hear me, and then-

Oh Azeroth, she was speaking.

"I'm hearing things now, aren't I? You...you left me." She said quietly, pain lacing her tone, and I wanted to break through to her, "I don't know what happened, but if you were in so much pain, then it must've been him. He's gone now, little one. You could...you could come back to me."

I cried out, longing like a fish for water, and a light appeared in the doorway.

"Kenlora?"

The connection faded, the window rippling to show the woods again, and I looked at Sylvanas, my face shiny with oil and my heart hurting.

"Thank you," I gasped, both wanting another taste and just wanting to go to her.

"You need to sleep now, Lynx," Sylvanas led me to my room and used a cloth to clean the oil off my face, before letting me tuck myself into bed.

She sunk onto the edge of the mattress, her fingers in my hair-a habit she hadn't continued since the first few days of my time here.

I sighed, trying and failing miserably to not think about Kenlora, and I simply tried to focus on Sylvanas' slow, soothing movements along my scalp, which lulled me into a doze...

"My lady..."

I did my best not to tense in my doze. Someone else had entered the room-one of the rangers.

"Not now."

"My lady, The Warchief is calling for an audience...right now."

"At this time of night? Does that orc not sleep?" Sylvanas' voice was quiet but had a cutting edge.

"It appears the Reagent Lady alerted him to your charge, My queen," this one never said my name-every ranger named me freely, but not this one.

What I was more interested in was that the Warchief wanted a conversation in the middle of the night about _me._

Sylvanas sighed, "I feel like we'll never get to sleep. I know you're awake Teir."

I opened my eyes, Sylvanas' hand withdrawing from my hair as I sat up again, wanting nothing more than to tell the orc to fuck off and roll over again.

The ranger was holding two floor length, black dusters, with the crest on their back, one for Sylvanas and one for me.

I slid into it, tying the blue mass on my head-which was much healthier than it had been when I arrived-up into a knot, not caring very much about my appearance.

Sylvanas seemed even less excited than I was, and we were led once again to the throne room.

There a towering brown orc stood, eyes a menacing gold and shoulders adorned with tattoos. His jaw was my skin colour, another tattoo.

Garrosh Hellscream.

"Dark Lady," he nodded, then looked at me, eyes narrowed, "It's real then, is it? You took in one of the Scourge generals?"

I flinched, the buzzing in my head causing my ears to droop at the words.

"She was mine before, and she'll be treated as such...Warchief," Sylvanas said the title as though they left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Does it have a name?" Garrosh was peering at me, and I felt distinctly uncomfortable.

"Teir Windrunner."

I jerked, looking at her, but she wouldn't look at me-she used her name on mine.

On purpose?

Garrosh noted my surprise, "So, you really have taken her in."

Sylvanas' presence was overprotectively, and I felt as though I was standing behind a shield.

"Can it speak?"

I bared my teeth without meaning too, and bit my tongue to keep from snarling some choice words.

"Warchief, she was nearly asleep when you demanded this audience. Forgive her if she is a little behind," Sylvanas sounded like she was speaking to a child, and Garrosh noticed.

"You-Teir. Step forward," He ordered, and I had no inclination to move-he wasn't my leader.

Then Sylvanas inclined her head, and I moved forward.

"She doesn't have loyalty to the Horde, only to you." He said this like it was a bad thing.

"She's only been around myself and my guards, she doesn't know you, or any of the Horde, spare for the Thalassian royal family." Sylvanas spoke smoothly, and I simply looked at Garrosh.

"Can it fight?"

I barked a laugh, amused as all hell-of fucking _course_ I can fight!

Garrosh grinned-an unfriendly sight-"So your pup thinks it had what it takes?"

He set his monstrously large axe to the side and lifted his mantle from his shoulders.

"Let's see what it's made of."


	20. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I cracked my neck and grinned menacingly at the orc, and he charged.

I side stepped, and neatly leapt onto his back as he raced past, wrapping my legs around his neck and squeezing while bringing my fists down on his head.

His air was cut off, and he was disoriented by the force, and he fell to his knees, throwing me off. He hacked for breath while I neatly rolled and turned around, not slowing down as I took advantage of his new anger.

He came at me again, and I crouched, going for his middle as he charged me, and I got in a solid three shots his ribs with unnatural force before sliding between his legs and popping up behind him, kicking him in the ass to send him forward, off balance.

Sylvanas chuckled, and I grinned at her-a genuine smile this time-and neatly ducked Garrosh's fist, grabbing onto his arm and using the momentum to swing myself around, my foot driving hard into his sternum.

He reeled, stepping backwards a few feet, and I landed neatly in a crouch on the ground, like a cat.

"Warchief, you might want to yield-she's merely toying with you, amused." Sylvanas jeered, and I prowled forward.

Garrosh was bleeding, and he growled.

I pounced, but he caught me in the waist with the sheer size of his forearm, and I crashed into the ground, my head cracking on the stone.

The screaming was jarred to life, and I struggled for a moment, teeth bared and eyes flashing as he stood over me.

"Not so nimble, hm?"

 _Kill the bastard._

"Warchief-." I was faster than my lady.

I leapt up, growling low in my throat, and I dug my nails into his neck, slamming my head into his three times-the force causing his nose to break and a neat crack to form in my forehead.

He stumbled, and I forced him done with a shot to the groin, before I sent my fists into his chest with unnatural speed, and I think my own screaming joined the cacophony in my head.

I was ripped away suddenly, and braced by-seven guards.

I snarled and snapped my teeth at whatever was closest, and then ice cold water got dumped on me, and the screaming stopped.

Cold, cold comprehension swept over me, and I froze in the arms of the guard, shaking.

Sylvanas and a priest knelt on either side of Garrosh, who looked half dead.

I felt...oh _god._

"Warchief, that was unwise of you-." Sylvanas tried, but Garrosh reared up, face covered in his own blood.

"That _thing,_ is unstable!" He roared, and I flinched hard, sagging into the guard, who flanked me, some still tense, but some of the guards-like Morris-knew what was going on, and merely supported my weight.

"Garrosh you provoked her!" Sylvanas was standing between him and me now, and I shook.

"I got _one_ hit in, and it went _beserk!"_ Garrosh went for his axe, but two of the guard stepped in front of him, twin looks of 'fuck no' on their boned faces.

Garrosh howled, and glowered at me, expression one of utmost hatred.

"Put it down, Windrunner,"

I shook like a leaf.

"Leave my hall, Hellscream." Sylvanas wasn't backing down.

He charged her, and she fell-

 _No._

I went from in the middle of the guard to in front of Garrosh, old blades up and crossed over myself, a bulwark between him and my lady.

"Teir-."

 _"_ _She said to leave, Hellscream."_ Something in my voice reminded me of _him,_ but it wasn't...horrifying.

Those loyalties had switched.

Garrosh glared down at me, and I glared right back.

"Call your attack dog off, Sylvanas." He said finally, and I noted that I had graduated from 'pup' to 'dog'. Soon I might even be a 'she'.

"Come on lynx, stand down."

Sylvanas' voice, soft and comforting, and I relaxed, the blades disappearing and standing aside, fatigue once again plaguing me.

"Warchief, we are all extremely tired, and have had a very stressful day, and night." Sylvanas' tone was flat, "If you truly wish for an audience, reconvene on a different day, preferably while the sun is up. Good night."

I was led from the room by Sylvanas, and I sagged into her as soon as we hit the hall, and was scooped up.

I felt my body sag into my bed, and fell asleep to the sound of Sylvanas humming.

I sat in my chair numbly, as Sylvanas, Lor'Themar, and an Orcish envoy screamed at each other, their voices echoing around the Forsaken war room.

Jadearra looked a fresh level of fucked, with a nasty gash going across the majority of her face, and her arm in bandages-apparently she got in a scuffle with a black dragon.

Her mother looked ready to eat the rest of the room, but merely sat there, lips pursed and eyebrows drawn together.

I read the envoy from Hellscream again;

 _The Forsaken and Thalassian Courts are to send three units each, along with champions Teir Windrunner and Jadearra Theron to spearhead the Horde assault on Darnassus._

 _Non-negotiable._

I knew, somewhere in my gut, that going would be bring me closer to Kenlora-who I had spent nearly every night watching in that window-but I didn't want to be brought to her as an enemy.

Sylvanas' voice broke through the white noise of my thoughts, "I refuse to send her!"

"Do you have a choice?"

Elynae's voice was quiet, but it silenced the room so fast that my ears were ringing.

I thought her anger had been directed towards those that were shouting, but she looked at Jadearra, and I knew.

She didn't want her child anywhere but right beside her.

"Mother-."

"Do we, Lor'Themar? Will Hellscream not march on our front doors, if we do not provide?" Elynae stood, her hair shaking loose from her rage.

"Elynae-." Lor'Themar tried.

"I do not want to send my daughter to die, _again._ But do I _ever_ get a say?" A single tear fell down her cheek, and I knew that this was never to leave the room.

I stood, and eyes moved to me.

"I'll protect her," I didn't look at Sylvanas, or Jadearra. I kept my eyes on the terrified mother in front of me-the likes of which I've killed so many times, but I will repent by protecting their child.

"Who will protect you then? If you go off? Teir they will _kill_ you if you lose it." Sylvanas looked scandalized.

"I will."

Jadearra had stood, shrugging the bandages from her arm with a nearly concealed wince, and I noted that the burn was pretty ugly.

Neither woman liked this, and they looked ready for a fight, but Lor'Themar settled it.

"They have made their choice. The least we can do is send three units loyal to our daughters, and make sure we get them home in one piece."

So it was decided-we would take portals to Orgrimmar, and I would have to march on the home of the love of my life-as an enemy.

My throat constricted, and I left the room.

My bag was packed when I reached the common, and I went to the window, whispering her name.

She rippled into view, going over reports with a worried air-the attacks had begun on Ashenvale the day before.

She looked tired, her face pale, and it hurt.

"Traitor."

I slammed my fist through the window, whipping around with a pounding heart and burning eyes to see-

Oh fuck, Elynae.

She bristled, "You lied, didn't you? You're going to sell them all out!" the woman hissed.

"Elynae no-no I am not." My voice quavered, and Sylvanas ran in.

"Elynae-."

"She's a sympathizer!" Elynae snarled, and a blade came from her hand-

I caught it between my palms, an inch from my nose, and went cross eyed staring at it for a moment.

"Elynae, _please-."_ I fell to my knees, "I promise that my loyalties have nothing to do with faction."

She growled, but Sylvanas had swept up and covered her mouth, to force her to listen.

"That woman-I met her before...she is the only cure."

Elynae softened immediately-she knew that the cure I spoke of was to the insanity.

"The only cure?" Sylvanas' hand had fallen away.

Longing swept through me, "She took care of me for six hundred and fifty days, while _he_ was in the ice. She...she didn't shun me, for what I am, and she...she let me believe." I was whispering now, oil pouring down my face, "I will warn her that we're coming, but I promised I would protect your daughter. If that means hiding her in a cave until the fight blows over then smuggling her home, I'll do so."

Elynae was quiet for a long, hard moment, before she nodded.

"You're either brave, or suicidal, Teir." Elynae left the common, and I slid down the wall until I was sitting, a larger fragment of the broken window in my hand.

I whispered her name, and she appeared, and I held the glass close.

"How are you going to warn her?" Sylvanas inquired.

I held up a hand to quiet my lady, before holding the glass close to my lips and whispering, in Darnassian.

 _"_ _They're coming. Six units from the east. They're coming. Find me. Hide me and one other. They're coming."_

I pulled the glass away, lips cut from the sharp edges, and looked down into the picture.

Kenlora had stood, papers scattered, and was whipping around, looking panicked.

"Teir?" It was so quiet, but I held the glass to my ear.

"Teir? Is that you?"

 _"_ _They're coming. Warn your men. They're coming."_

Then I stomped on the glass, effectively destroying the connection.

Sylvanas was looking at me, "How did you know that would work?"

I shrugged, looking up at her and speaking honestly, "I didn't."

We sat for a while, in the common, silent, until I remembered that it was time to go.

I stood, taking my bag, and donning the forsaken tabard, looking Sylvanas in the eye.

"Come home, do you understand me?" Sylvanas seemed to be trying hard to not betray emotion.

"I promise, my lady." I bowed my head, and left the common.

I reached the surface in relatively little time, where forsaken soldiers were going through portals, held open by the mages.

"Lady Teir, are you ready?" The mage nearest me asked, and I nodded, not really registering her words.

When the portal opened, reflecting a watery image of hot air, I stepped through.

 _I walked through nothing, the air around me a thousand different colours, and flickers of different places whipping past as I continued to move-I followed the watery image, which grew steadily closer._

 _I kept my face forward, not daring to look away from my goal, lest I be pulled off course._

 _I made it to the image, and pushed through._

Hot, brilliant sunlight burned my eyes, and I held my hand up, hissing as it felt like scorching wind wrapped around my body.

It's fucking hot.

"Teir."

I squinted, the air around me so distorted that I couldn't really see.

"Too much sun," I grumbled, and I felt a cool hand on my arm, leading me forward, and a chuckle belonging to Jadearra accompanied it.

It grew cooler and dark again, and I sighed, opening my eyes fully to see that I had been led into the shade of a monstrously sized wall, which was littered with scaffolding.

"We're being sent ahead of the units, we leave tonight." Jadearra informed me, and my gut clenched.

"We take the trees."

"The trees?"

I looked at her, "Follow or get killed, kid. Night Elves fight low to the ground, if we're in the trees we can waltz right through Ashenvale."

Jadearra nodded, the burns on her arm seeming to simmer in the heat.

"And get some Lavender paste for that arm."

I don't know where that had come from, but I suddenly knew for fact that Lavender paste would help with her arm.

She went off to find it without a word, and I found myself a shady perch to hide from the blistering heat in.

I revealed from my pocket a small fragment of the window, and her name revealed the tired elf, pacing her rooms, in full armor.

 _"_ _In Orgrimmar. Find me tonight. Southern Slopes. Find me Tonight."_

She looked around frantically, nodding.

I crushed the glass, and sighed-Jadearra will never forgive me for this.

I had already constructed the lie, and the hearthstone in my bag would return me to Sylvanas when they called for retreat.

Now, I simply have to make sure we don't kill anyone between here and Southern Hyjal.

The moon glowed high in the sky as we traipsed through the trees, and I kept an ear out-I would know when.

"How much farther to the coast?" poor kid had no sense of direction-she thought we were moving entirely west.

I listened, and listened-

 _There._

I faked a falling, crying out as I hit the ground, and as expected, Jadearra dropped down beside me, all worry and panic-

Until she went cross eyed and fell forward, unconscious.


	21. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I was yanked to my feet, and before I could say anything, I got slugged.

"Do you have _any_ idea-."

Punch.

"How fucking worried-."

Punch.

"I've been?"

I stumbled, and Kenlora held me upright, silver eyes burning fiercely.

"I thought you were _dead._ Then you go and somehow talk to me in my room, with no magic-."

I opened my mouth, but she growled, and I simply settled for smiling at her.

"You tell me that we have six extra units coming to attack us, then send me on a goose chase to _Ashenvale._ In the middle of the night, no less, and now I've _assaulted_ a member of the horde and-."

"I missed you too," I rasped, and I got crushed in a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Pick up your friend, I will lead the way," Kenlora directed, and I threw Jadearra over my shoulder, wincing in sympathy at the goose egg on the back of her head.

Kenlora took us farther north, and a Darnassian cottage came into view, which from what I remembered of her reminiscing-

Opened into an empty barrow den.

"You are so lucky that my father sleeps closer to Darnassus now." Kenlora said, directing me to set Jadearra down on a small bed-and I winced as vines grew around her wrists and ankles, in case she wakes up.

"This has been a night of luck, hasn't it?" I sighed, brushing Jadearra's hair back-hopefully she didn't get a concussion, or Elynae would have some vital organ, undoubtedly.

Arms went around my waist, and I felt old warmth fill me, the screaming nowhere to be found, and it felt like cool water afer a blistering day.

"You're healthier in appearance," Kenlora said, fingers moving along my sides.

"My lady has taught me much about handling Undeath."

She had moved us to the meditation mats, so that we sat facing each other, "So it's true? The Banshee Queen took a champion? It's you?"

I dipped my head in a nod, "It is a... long story, one that if quite exhausting to tell."

Kenlora's hair was longer, and her skin deeper in hue. Her eyes glowed, and in her hair-

"You've taken the oath." My eyes were locked onto the crescent moon pendant, the sign of allegiance to Elune.

Kenlora smiled, "Yes, well...while you were gone, I came of age, and my mother saw it fit to bring me into priesthood."

"You've been taught more magic?"

She smiled, cupping her hands, light appearing within them almost immediately, "I have _mastered_ magic."

She lifted the ball of light, which floated upward and multiplied, until the room looked to be filled with fireflies.

I was in awe and I felt Kenlora's eyes on me, her smile as radiant as the light.

"How long do I get you, my love?" Kenlora asked, and I thought for a moment.

"I have a hearthstone, which will take me to my lady in two days time, along with whoever I have skin to skin contact with...oh! I have a gift for you."

I went to my pack and took out the small hand mirror, made with the same enchantments as the windows of the common, and handed it to her.

"It will show you wherever you desire, where I sleep-the same spells enchant it that let me speak to you. All you need do is to speak my name, and you'll be able to see and speak to me."

She looked at the glass in wonder, and smiled, "This works for everything?"

I nodded, and she held it close.

"Tyrande Whisperwind."

Guilt lodged in my throat, a small stone-of course she worried for her family.

The glass rippled, and the image of a fierce elf appeared, forest green hair like Kenlora's flaring out behind her as she called down starlight onto the encroaching orcs, the markings on her cheeks making her eyes glow brighter, her robes torn.

"You have her ferocity," I said softly, leaning into her as she watched her mother.

I wondered if she would speak, but she simply cleared the glass and sat in silence for a moment, before whispering, "Malfurion Stormrage."

Then she screamed.

The mirror showed orcs finding the barrow, and-

"I have to go to him!" Kenlora was up and moving.

"Let me-."

"You cannot! Your people will think you a traitor and have your head! No, I must defend my father alone. Stay here, defend your friend." She pressed a fierce kiss to my mouth, and then she was gone.

She had left the mirror, and an idea came to me.

I snatched it up, calling, "Tyrande!"

The fierce mother appeared again, and I spoke.

 _"_ _They have found his barrow! Defend Stormrage!"_

The priest jumped, whipping around, "What is this?!" She shouted, "My husband is found?"

 _"_ _Little wind runs now, but her whispers need the mother! Go to Stormrage!"_ I had to sound like a scripture, a spirit, or she'd think me trickery.

It seemed to work, "Little wind... _Kenlora!_ SENTINELS! TO THE BARROW OF MY LOVE!"

I cleared the glass, whispering Kenlora's name almost immediately.

It showed Kenlora swinging scythes of starlight, butchering orcs, her face fierce. I would tell her of the reinforcements.

 _"_ _Mother moon comes! She brings the wrath of the Kal'Dorei! Hold for mother moon!"_

Kenlora's face broke into a grin amidst the chaos, even as the orcs whipped around in disarray, being cut down, "Thank you, Little One!"

I cleared the glass, and paced.

The door opened, and I looked up from my place in front of Jadearra, sighing with relief to see my Ken there.

Her hair was mussed, and her armor smeared with Orcish blood, but she was alive.

"Your work with the mirror saved my father tonight," she fell into my arms, her greater weight causing me to buckle slightly.

"I had to do something, you would've died." I said, completely selfish in that I hadn't given a thought to Stormrage.

"Mother says I've invoked a guardian deity, and is proud of me. She says that the guardian must've been very powerful, for the verse in which it spoke was just cryptic enough." She smiled, and I had the gall to look sheepish.

"I didn't want her to recognize the dead in my voice." I said, and Kenlora laughed, tipping her head back.

"Whatever the case, they arrived in time, and we secured his den, but there's bad news."

I tensed, waiting.

"They want to move him here tomorrow, they say it's farther from the battle, and safer."

I cursed, there's two more days left on the stone!

"Will your quaint mirror reach your lady? She can invoke an early activation, if it is truly bound to her."

I kissed Kenlora hard, "genius."

I took up the mirror, calling "Sylvanas Windrunner."

The glass rippled, and it showed-

I ceased breathing.

"Your elf is missing from the battle, as is the other child." Garrosh growled, and Sylvanas could've passed off as calm, spare for the clenched hand on her holster, where a gun was hidden.

"I assure you, my Warchief, my champion is no traitor to the Horde, nor is the Theron heir." Sylvanas said, and I took is a silent breath, aware of Kenlora's pounding heart against my back.

"My warriors said they departed at nightfall, away from the units, and are missing...and I know you harness the hearthstone magic." Garrosh was now making an outright accusation.

Sylvanas' hand clenched, and her eyes narrowed, "choose your words carefully, Warchief. If they are not with the main battles, then I'm sure they have found an equally important objective within the Darnassian heartland."

Garrosh growled, and I spoke.

 _"_ _My lady. Report Seventeen: Whisperwind heir sighted. In pursuit. Kill or capture?"_

Kenlora stilled behind me, but it was the only thing I could think of.

If Sylvanas was startled, then she didn't show it, "Status of prey?"

 _"_ _Alone, unarmed. Not adept at climbing. Within a forest."_

Sylvanas knew of my skill in the trees, and she smirked.

"Capture, carve some pretty words for the Kal'Dorei."

 _"_ _Understood."_

I stopped speaking, and Sylvanas smiled nastily at Garrosh, "See? I assure you the heirs to the eastern courts of the Horde are far from turncoats."

Garrosh snarled, "That bitch better return with evidence of a fight, or I will have her head, and the Theron brat's."

The mirror cleared, and I sighed.

"I guess we have to fight, then."

I stood, picking up my blades from beside the door, and Kenlora squawked indignantly, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard him, I'm dead unless you at least mark me up a bit, let's do this outside, then I'll make contact to get the stone activated."

I marched outside, Kenlora following me with skepticism on her face, which morphed into anger as I threw a knife.

"Teir what do you think you're-."

"Saving my skin, and Jadearra's!" I charged.

I had seen her fight in battle, looking like the moon herself, but the feral druidic element was _evident_ when facing her. As I lunged, scythes appeared in her hands, and they clashed against my blades, making an ugly noise as holy and damned collided.

We fought, and I cried out as one of her scythes grazed my cheek, apologizing profusely when my blade caught her leg.

"We're apologizing while trying to kill each other?" Kenlora questioned when she threw me.

Then I cursed.

"I won't apologise."

Kenlora whipped around and met a snarling Jadearra head on.

"Well done, Teir. Didn't know you had it in you, this is the Whisperwind pup!" Jadearra unsheathed double knives, and Kenlora parried and rolled away, "We can skin it!"

"No!" I had to keep her safe while recalling what Sylvanas said, "Capture, carve, release alive, Jadearra!"

Kenlora stumbled, her leg bleeding from my blade, and Jadearra looked hungry, "You injured it! Catch her then!"

I felt my back light itself on fire, and looked down to see glowing light poking out of my chest.

"I am not prey to capture."

 _"_ _I'm sorry, my love,"_ she whispered in Darnassian, and I ripped the fiery blade from my chest, glaring at it as it burnt my hands, and I felt the screaming rip through me.

"Fool."

I chunked the scythe at the cottage, which erupted into flames.

Kenlora screamed as the trees surrounding us were engulfed in flame.

 _"_ _Get away from here, my love! They'll be coming!"_ Kenlora said, fear etched into her face.

I stumbled, my chest heaving-son of a bitch that hurt.

"Teir!" Jadearra caught me around the waist, then her face hardened to a look of hatred, "Night Elf _bitch."_

My hand closed around the hearthstone in my pocket, "Take me...to...Sylvanas.."

The stone warmed, and a sucking sensation in my hand ripped us away from the clearing into the black.

It fucking hurt, and I felt Misty fingers caressing me, whispering in a cacophony.

I could just...

Blinding light surrounded me, and I saw Jadearra, eyes glowing purple, _"My Will holds her! Noble spirits, release! She is not yet done!"_

The fingers retracted, and I felt myself falling, the sensation like phantom waves in my veins.

I reached for their hands...

I felt Jadearra's arms wrap around my waist, burning eyes looking into my own, glowing a furious violet, "Not yet."

We slammed into the ground.

I gasped for breath, eyes out of focus and my every nerve lighting on fire.

"Teir!" Sylvanas' voice found my ears.

"She's hurt, holy light went through her torso-she set Ashenvale on fire." Jadearra.

"Get healers in here, now!" Lor'Themar.

"Little lynx, look at me now, child,"

My eyes focused in on red and blonde, and I saw Sylvanas' face, sharper than a blade, fear and worry etched into her, and I saw the rage-she knew the truth of my mission, she was confused.

My head lolled back, and I yearned for Kenlora's hands to soothe the pain, but at the same time, I felt her magic rip through my chest, like a icy hand plunging into boiling water.

I felt the pain ease, after a while, and unfamiliar faces that had at some point swam into vision left again, and I sagged on the cool stone, breathing heavy.

"Jadearra, Lor'Themar, leave us," Elynae.

I heard them argue, then the doors close.

"What. Happened." Both women said at once.

I sat up, heaving, and explained everything.

When I had finished, both women didn't look as though they knew how to feel, but Elynae spoke first, "My daughter is innocent of all of this...treachery?"

I nodded, "If all had gone to plan, she wouldn't have come into the fight, we would have placed some minor stabs, then I would've come home, but alas..."

I left it hanging in the air.

"You kept her father alive?" Sylvanas.

I looked at my lady, sighing, "It would have hurt her to see him die. I will not allow her to be hurt."

"She stabbed you through the heart with pure light."

I looked at Elynae, smiling sadly, "You do not know this, Elynae Theron, for you have never been ripped apart as I have, but my love is such that I forgive her and applaud her for it-to do otherwise would have been to soil Jadearra's innocence of the situation."

All was silent, and I laid back down.

Tonight...did not go well.


	22. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The attack on Darnassus had been a resounding failure, and I spent many weeks recuperating my wounds, trying to ignore how my chest flared in conflicting ways whenever I thought of her.

The mausoleum was nearly complete now, and the team had returned from Northrend to begin the filling of the memorial-dog tags here, limbs there, bodies-old, ghouled, or otherwise-and all were sealed into their new resting places, until a light Mist filled the undead hovel.

"The dead approve."

I looked up from my place, the scant light from the skylight throwing Jadearra into harsh light, and I set my chisel down, wiping my forehead with a rag.

"It's my penance, I thought if they could be brought to rest, then I may eventually be allowed the same gift."

I looked at the shelf I had been working on, and the small name engraved into the side.

Mine.

"You are going to rest here?" Jadearra sounded incredulous, and I ran my fingers over the simple plaque-in comparison to the other shelves, mine was plain and unbecoming.

"I'm technically dead, and nothing lives forever." I had found out what this shelf's function would be two nights previously, when working in the lantern light, and I had fallen asleep on the stone slab, waking up the following morning with the knowledge.

Suddenly, the Mist thickened, and I looked to see Jadearra's eyes flaring purple, and a smile gracing her features.

"I think your penance has been accepted by the dead," Wind ripped through the mausoleum, and I looked around in confusion as the Mist billowed.

I shrieked when it charged me.

The Mist collided with my chest, ripping away my bandages, and I gasped, eyes rolling back in my head.

A light seemed to fill the room, and I felt the pain, the ache, the burn-it all disappeared, and I was left without the mark of her attack.

I fell to the floor as the Mist receded, gasping for breath, and I realised that Jadearra was no longer standing there, but-

 _"_ _Hello there, little lynx."_ A different woman, with much more gnarled features said, peering at me.

"You-I-I know you," I felt flabbergasted by the knowledge.

 _"_ _That you do, and I offer a prophecy in return for your penance"_

Bones popped, and an ominous air filled her voice as she incanted:

 _"_ _The Waning of the Dark Year on an ancient shore._

 _You fall fighting an ancient foe,_

 _You free the little wind, and tear a soul asunder._

 _As the Dark Titan roars, your life will end._

 _And two souls will be freed."_

I was shaking, and the wind reached a cacophony, before the air went dead silent, the Mist disappearing so suddenly I jumped.

Jadearra was standing there, looking around, and she seemed to just notice my stress, "Are you okay?"

"I-," my throat closed up as my mind raced in frantic circles after the prophecy, and Jadearra didn't seem to know-.

"Teir?"

"I-I'm going to the common, to rest, my chest it...hurts some." I lied, my chest didn't hurt a bit, but I left the Mausoleum with haste, returning to the city through a sewer passage, and in no time was moving down the hall to the common, when I heard voices.

"She isn't ready!" Sylvanas?

I crept closer, pressing my eye to the crack in the wood, and strained my ears.

I saw the ranger who often took my watch, holding an ornate, almost moving box which seemed to glow, "She has the right to know, my lady!"

"They would only hurt her!" Sylvanas snarled back.

"Teir deserves her memories!"

I threw the door open without meaning too, and the women jumped, whipping around to face me.

"You have my memories." I said quietly, the prophecy chased from my mind as the screaming forced its way forward.

"Teir-."

"She's had them since the expedition returned from Northrend!" The ranger shouted, and Sylvanas looked murderous.

The news shook me violently, _"Why would you keep them from me?"_ The one thing I needed to be whole, and she-she-

"You're not ready for them."

I made a dive for the box, but Sylvanas waved her hand, sending it back to its home in some storage.

I screamed, looking at Sylvanas in rage, the sting of betrayal flaying me.

"Teir! Control yourself!" Sylvanas snarled, and the ranger backed away, looking excitedly worried.

 _"_ _You're keeping secrets!"_

I saw red, and I fled.

 ** _Years Later, On the Broken Shore_**

I felt empty, and accepting, and the _pain._

My arm glittered in the foul light, and I looked around, the old prophecy echoing in my head, as Jadearra and I scampered along the edges of the shore.

 _"_ _The Waning of the Dark Year on an ancient shore._

 _You fall fighting an ancient foe,_

 _You free the little wind, and tear a soul asunder._

 _As the Dark Titan roars, your life will end._

 _And two souls will be freed."_

Then I saw her.

My _little wind._

They had perverted her, horns sprouted out of her perfect scalp, her silky hair matted and gnarled, and her eyes-

I raced forward, hearing Jade curse to keep up with me, and I slid down the bank, slamming to a stop to stare in horror at my beloved.

"The death knight who screams my name like a prayer," oh god, her voice-it was the same, but it was _wrong._ I cried out, a guttural, pained noise, like the whimper of an animal.

"Kenlora," I felt Jadearra's eyes on me, and my chest felt like it would burst as oiled poured over my face, "This is not you, my dear. Please come home."

 _You free the little wind, and tear a soul asunder._

Kenlora threw her head back and _laughed._ I screamed in agony as the once beautiful sound of my starlight echoed, perverted and twisted, and I realised with a horrid clang in my chest that her legs-her legs were...she had _hooves._ She was so perverted and oh _Ken._

"Oh, poor child. This _is_ me, don't you see? Lord Archimonde freed me and allowed me to reach my full potential!" She grinned, and I felt the agony anew, the trembling increasing tenfold and spreading through my body.

"Ken, you're a _priest,"_ my beautiful light, "You helped people and healed! You aren't-you're not this...d-demon," I was struggling to stay upright.

 _You free the little wind._ I save her.

 _Two souls will be freed..._

"And you're an abomination who should've died decades ago," Kenlora spat, and I screamed, feeling Jadearra's outrage vaguely, but it paled in comparison to my pain, "And allowed yourself to believe that _anyone_ could love such a hideous _corpse."_ Kenlora stalked forward, grinning with malice as I sobbed. Jadearra moved behind me, and I put a hand out to stop her-I know what I must do.

 _You will free the little wind, and tear a soul asunder...Two souls will be freed..._

"Ken...please. I'd do anything." I said, my voice breathy and weak, and I felt Jadearra's caution, and I gave myself over to the pain, riding the riptide, Kenlora please-.

"Anything?"

"Anything!" I begged, my face caked in oil.

"Well, little death knight, I _suppose_ I could love you...if you joined me."

I stilled, hurting and heart thundering as I thought of the blades in my vest, and I felt my soul sag.

I stepped forward.

"Teir, no!"

I whirled around, face contorted horribly, "Can't you see?! I'm already _dying!"_ My mind rocked, so unsteady, and oh Azeroth the screaming-."I am _nothing_ without her!"

A fel barrier separate us, and I turned to face the grinning love of my life, and took another step forward, hating myself, "Please," I whispered.

Kenlora came in close, wrapping her wings around me, and I wrapped my trembling arms around her, scythe concealed, as Jadearra screamed.

Now.

I drove it in, through Kenlora, whose face morphed with terror and agony, and I felt the pierce enter the twice fold scar, like an ironic ending.

The agony unfolded in my chest as Kenlora's wings pulled back, green energy pouring out with her blood. I felt Jadearra's agony.

I felt her very soul contort. _And tear a soul asunder..._

The green left my love's eyes, "Teir...?" she croaked, her voice choked with tears and agony.

I hacked, contorting around the blade as we fell to our knees, and I coked out, "Only...way I could...free us..."

I lolled my head back, summoning the last of my strength as screams filled the air, _"Mieshfe ri riieb!"_ I felt Jadearra's spirit separate from mine, and my infinitely weaker soul crumbled under the stress, shivering and contorting and the screaming...

Kenlora clung to me, "Teir no, Teir! I can fix this I..." I felt her call to the light, but it would not respond.

"No! Elune! Elune! E...lune..."

I felt my body crumbling, Jadearra screamed, I felt my arm fall away, and I felt the warm press of Kenlora's quivering lips, and then-

And then.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sylvanas' heart was heavy, and the sunlight mocked her. She stalked up to the Mausoleum her lynx had built, eyes burning as the arm she cradled glinted in the light.

She entered the tomb, the smell of death greeting her, and the Mist licking at her ankles as she moved silently through the lifeless place-her child's sanctuary, her penance. And now her tomb.

She reached the modest shelf, all the way in the lowest level, where only a hint of the light of the sky reached, and a simple plaque read:

 _Teir Windrunner's Final Place of Rest, For the Glory of the Dead_

Sylvanas' heart heaved as she set the arm down, the instrument missing the child she loved.

As Sylvanas' touch faded, it felt as though a sigh echoed through the mausoleum, and then-

Mist filled the room, and Teir sat there, red hair shining in the light, cocoa skin glowing.

She looked at the stunned Sylvanas with sad, turquoise eyes.

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ she said quietly, two whole arms tracing the engravings on the arm.

"I-you-," Sylvanas' heart and head hurt.

 _"_ _I'm not alive, no. But...you have brought me to my resting place. I can move on now...but I must tell you something."_

The spirit moved from the arm, fingers tracing the intricate adornments of the walls she built, _"The day I found out you had my memories, I was coming to you to tell you I had completed my penance."_

Sylvanas' breathing ceased-she had never known.

Teir smiled kindly, the features of her face glowing with it, _"The Mist Speaker who witnessed my first death came to me through Jadearra, and in return for my penance, she gave a prophecy-one that declared that I would die, along with Kenlora, on the Broken Shore. I hadn't pondered it in so long, but that day..."_ Her face grew distant, and Sylvanas waited with baited breath, _"That day, on the shore, it returned to me, and I knew. But I accepted it. I knew no one could live forever."_ Teir smiled eyes watery _"You've yet to learn that lesson, my lady. I pray you do so on your terms, and no one else's, as I was allowed. I love you, Sylvanas."_

Then she was truly gone from Azeroth.


End file.
